Mercancía del Capitolio
by Trish86
Summary: AU Panem. Katniss es única Vencedora de Los Juegos del Hambre. Peeta es uno de los hombres más adinerados de Panem. Snow recluta a Katniss para ser parte de las perversiones del Capitolio, amenazando la vida de su familia si no accede a vender su cuerpo al mejor postor. Pero el interés que muestra el heredero del emporio Mellark hacia Katniss parece ir más allá de lo carnal.
1. Chapter 1 - Una mercancía más

**N/A: ****Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**Una mercancía más**

Estaba estupefacta, vi cómo Snow cogía la rosa blanca que tenía en el bolsillo del pecho de su terno y lo ponía sobre el escritorio. Yo no podía moverme, mantuve mi mirada fija en la rosa mientras lo oía salir de la oficina y decirle a mi madre en el pasillo "Gracias por el té señora Everdeen, pero me temo que debo retirarme ahora." Escuché sus pasos alejarse y desvanecerse mientras el olor a rosas y sangre se llenaba en mis pulmones. Mi madre entró con una bandeja en manos trayendo algunas galletas, tenía una mirada de confusión y parecía querer preguntarme. Pero yo apenas y podía respirar.

Sentí que mi sangre se congelaba y recorría mi cuerpo revolviendo todo dentro de mí, empecé a salivar furiosamente, me sentía a punto de vomitar y corrí al baño más cercano a aliviar mi estómago mientras reproducía en mi cabeza mi última conversación con Snow. Me quería de puta en el capitolio. Había ofertas generosas, yo era incluso mucho más pedida que Finnick Odair. Me dijo que debía ser tan lista como Finnick, y no dejar ir tan grandiosa oportunidad, que si me importaba el bienestar de mi familia y mis "primos", no me negaría.

Nuevamente mi estómago se retorció y el sabor amargo de la bilis inundaba mi boca. Nunca antes estuve tan agradecida de tener tantos baños en la casa, siempre me parecieron innecesarios, pero estaba segura de que este nunca jamás lo volvería a usar.

"Hija, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿A que vino el Presidente?"

Mi mamá me hablaba desde la puerta, podía notar la preocupación en su voz y su rostro, pero yo no podía decirle. No si quería protegerlos, nadie debía saberlo.

"Es por la Gira de la Victoria. Y habrá muchas reuniones, y eventos, y fiestas. Quizás me quede en el Capitolio por más tiempo del planeado. Me darán un departamento ahí, pero es sólo para los Vencedores. Siento mucho no poder llevarlas conmigo. Fue demasiado para asimilar, sabes que no me gusta nada de estas cosas sociales." Le dije tratando de sonar convincente, mezclando verdades con mentiras, pero incluso si pudiera llevarlas conmigo, no lo haría. No cuando mi cuerpo estaba por ser un objeto más de diversión del Capitolio.

El invierno se fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. La gira de la victoria empezó y nuevamente tenía a Effie dándome instrucciones. Haymitch como siempre estaba ebrio e inalcanzable. No fue difícil cumplir con mi parte de la gira, sólo me dedicaba a leer las tarjetas que Effie había preparado para mí, pero cuando me di cuenta que sólo faltaba un distrito antes de llegar al Capitolio empecé a estar más ansiosa e inquieta. Incluso Haymitch se dio cuenta y me preguntó qué pasaba, pero desvié sus preguntas. Estoy segura de que se enteraría tarde o temprano, pero no iba a ser yo quien se lo diga.

Snow se aseguró de hacerme ver despampanante en la primera fiesta del primer día en que arrivé al Capitolio. No podía creer que el bastardo fuera a venderme esa misma noche, en realidad sí lo creía posible, pero ingenuamente quise pensar que me daría un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea. Mi estilista, Cinna me había preparado un vestido rojo con un escote muy atrevido, incluso tenía el busto acolchado para hacer ver mis pechos más grandes de lo que realmente eran. Me miré en el espejo y vi una mujer completamente distinta a mí, parecía mayor y se veía sensual, sexy. Cinna debió notar el desprecio en mis ojos hacia mi reflejo, porque me dijo en voz suave "Todo lo falso está fuera de tu cuerpo, tu esencia no fue transfigurada. Lo siento, pero fueron órdenes del presidente" Cinna acomodó la zona del pecho de mi vestido, y puso el prendedor del sinsajo que creí haber perdido luego de los juegos. "Tú puedes con todo esto, mi chica en llamas" me dijo guiñándome el ojo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con mi reflejo.

La fiesta en la mansión del Presidente era única. Mis ojos no paraban de recorrer todas las esquinas del gran salón, las decoraciones eran ostentosas, y ni qué decir del banquete, eran mesas y mesas llenas de las más exquisitas comidas que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Sin embargo hoy no sentía apetito por nada. Effie me presentó a los que se supone eran los personajes más importantes del Capitolio, pero todo lo que yo podía pensar era que alguno o varios de ellos, habían ofrecido dinero por una noche conmigo. Mi estómago se retorció y agradecí no haber probado ni un bocado hoy. No recuerdo cuántos saludos, besos en mejillas, sacudidas de manos, charlas tontas por aquí y allá mantuve con quienes Effie me presentaba, cumplía con mi parte, manteniendo en mente siempre la seguridad de Prim ante todo.

En algún momento pude escaparme al bar, como era de esperarse Haymitch estaba allí, pero no estaba solo, conversaba con un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, quien me miró cuando me acerqué a la barra a tomar cualquier cosa que tuviera alcohol. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, incluso cuando Finnick se había acercado a saludarme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El vencedor del distrito 4 se presentó aunque yo supiera muy bien quién era y me invitó a bailar.

Quise preguntarle tantas cosas, como qué iba a pasar conmigo de ahora en adelante, o cómo es que lo soportaba, cómo podía vivir con esto, pero todo lo que salió de mi boca fueron dos palabras. "Lo siento" le dije mirándolo a los ojos con toda la sinceridad que sentía en ese momento. Él me miró extrañado, y sentí que debía explicarme. "Siempre creí que eras un mujeriego, que te gustaba esta vida de lujos y de amantes, no que estuvieras… protegien…" en ese momento Finnick me jaló hacia su cuerpo y giró conmigo rápidamente, interrumpiendo que completara de decir mis pensamientos, luego lo oí en su voz más baja muy cerca de mi oído derecho, "Nadie necesita saber eso."

Nos miramos en silencio y fue como si pudiéramos comunicarnos y entendernos sin necesidad de palabras. Estábamos en el mismo barco podrido, hundiéndonos, pero protegiendo nuestros seres más queridos. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme cómoda, la música estaba por terminar.

"Podría robar un momento a su acompañante para la siguiente pieza" escuché decir a una voz suave pero firme a mis espaldas. Una nueva canción empezaba a resonar en el salón.

"Por supuesto" contestó Finnick de forma cordial al hombre que estaba detrás de mí, luego fijó sus ojos en mí y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizante, "fue un verdadero placer haber bailado con usted, Srta. Everdeen." Luego retrocedió unos pasos y se perdió entre la multitud.

Entonces giré lentamente sobre mis tacones y me encontré frente al mismo rubio que hace un rato estaba hablando con Haymitch. El hombre puso una mano sobre mi cintura y con la otra, tomó mi mano y empezó a guiarme suavemente al ritmo de la música que ahora llenaba el salón. Casi todos los asistentes de la fiesta eran hombres mayores, quizás sólo Finnick y este hombre rubio eran los más jóvenes. Por supuesto yo era la más chica de todos, pero con todo el maquillaje que me echaron encima parecíamos estar casi en el mismo nivel.

"Es todo un honor, Katniss Everdeen, vencedora de los últimos juegos."

Sus ojos azules me miraban intensamente, como si intentara leer a través de mí. No supe qué responder así que solo asentí con la cabeza torpemente y curvé mis labios en lo que esperaba se notara como una sonrisa.

"¡Pero qué grosero! No me he presentado apropiadamente. Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark. Pero con Peeta es suficiente." Me dijo a la vez que me daba una media vuelta.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, nunca me habría imaginado que alguna vez me encontraría con algún Mellark, mucho menos que bailaría con él. Imposible no saber quién era, si era algo referido a comida o alimentos procesados, tenía el sello de Mellark. Antes sólo podía soñar con comer alguna de sus delicias, pero desde que volví a casa como Vencedora y me volví rica, toda mi despensa estaba llena de sus productos, y un domingo por mes, iba a La Veta llevando a las familias de allá pequeñas canastas con diferentes tipos de alimentos enlatados y embolsados, ver la sonrisa en los niños al recibir galletitas me llenaba de calidez y me daba el valor de continuar mi nueva vida como Vencedora de los juegos del hambre, era lo único que podía calmar en algo mis pesadillas.

"Entonces, usted es dueño de una de las compañías más grandes de comida en Panem" le dije lo que creí que sería algo inteligente, ya había quedado bastante tonta con mi respuesta anterior. Él sonrió y respondió corrigiéndome.

"La única compañía en la industria de comida en todo Panem"

"¿Cómo puede ser la única compañía en la industria de todo un país?" le pregunté sorprendida, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Compramos todas las demás" respondió, como si fuera lo más natural.

"¿No es eso ilegal, o por lo menos no ético?" fui un poco atrevida con mi siguiente pregunta, pero él no pareció tomarle importancia, incluso lo pensó seriamente.

"No. No es ilegal. El gobierno se encarga de regular todo eso"

"Pero el gobierno y usted son amigos" esta no fue una pregunta y me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Ya había escapado de mis labios, y era el tipo de comentarios que definitivamente desagradarían a Snow. Debía detenerme si no quería poner en peligro a mi familia, así que me mordí la lengua y bajé mi mirada hacia su pecho, sólo entonces pude apreciar lo tonificado que se veía y cómo le daba forma a su traje. No sabía si debía disculparme, pero preferí quedarme callada. Siempre era mejor no decir nada que arruinarlo todo con mis palabras sin filtro.

Seguí bailando con Peeta, dejándome guiar en la pista de baile. Por un momento creí que el baile se detendría y que me encontraría con su mirada furiosa por mi atrevimiento, pero ese momento nunca vino. Incluso me dio la impresión de que ahogó una risa, como si mi comentario hubiera sido divertido. Pero es sólo mi impresión, no me animaba a levantar mi mirada y ver su rostro, sólo quería que la música termine lo más antes posible.

Por fin la pieza musical llegó a su fin en lo que me parecieron horas, me separé rápidamente de Peeta, y por fin alcé mi mirada para agradecerle por el baile. Pero él tomó mi mano nuevamente y la levantó llevándola a sus labios, besó suavemente mis nudillos, nunca separando sus ojos azules de los míos, y me dijo "el placer fue todo mío, Katniss". Por un momento olvidé cómo respirar, parpadeé varias veces para romper esa extraña hipnosis que sus ojos habían logrado sobre mí, finalmente me recuperé y retiré mi mano de la suya con un movimiento rápido, giré sobre mis tacones y me alejé lo más posible de su lado.

"¡Ahí estás!" la voz cantante de Effie me alcanzó cuando estuve a punto de llegar al balcón, necesitaba aire fresco en mis pulmones, estaba aprendiendo nuevamente a respirar luego del encuentro con Peeta Mellark, mis ojos traicioneros buscaron hacia donde él estaba unos momentos y ya no lo encontré ahí, di un barrido rápido en el salón pero no lo vi en ninguna parte. Siento una extraña sensación de decepción que sólo me irrita más. "Te he estado buscando por todos lados. ¡Me encantaría presentarte a los hombres más ricos de Panem! ¡Rostro en alto! ¡Sonríe querida!" dijo lo último casi sin esperanza en su voz.

Así terminó de transcurrir la noche, me crucé con Finnick un par de veces pero no volvimos a hablar, Haymitch seguía enterrado en el bar, y Peeta prácticamente había desaparecido. Cuando tuve una segunda oportunidad de ir hacia el balcón, un guardia me detuvo a medio camino y me pidió acompañarlo hacia las oficinas de Snow. Mi estómago se encogió y escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Había llegado la hora.

Mi cuerpo ya no era más mío. Ahora era una mercancía más del Capitolio.

Seguí al guardia por un pasillo y nos detuvimos frente a unas enormes puertas de cedro meticulosamente talladas. Toqué la puerta un par de veces y éstas se abrieron automáticamente a su orden. "Srta. Everdeen, adelante, por favor."

Al abrirse las puertas, vi con sorpresa que no estaba solo en su oficina, había otra persona con él. Peeta Mellark estaba del otro lado del escritorio, con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar.

Entré lentamente, escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y avancé hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial, no muy cerca de ellos, pero tampoco tan lejos como para ocasionar que Snow me pida acercarme más. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Peeta y mantuve mi mirada fija en él todo el tiempo, quizás intentando desafiarlo.

"Me parece que ya conoció a este caballero en la fiesta, Peeta Mellark me estaba comentando lo muy agradable que fue su compañía en la pista de baile," si le había parecido agradable, entonces él realmente había ahogado una risa ante mi acusación. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza, mis ojos seguían sobre los de Peeta, nunca miré a Snow, pero él prosiguió con su charla, "La familia Mellark es una de las más tradicionales y antiguas familias desde los orígenes de nuestro país, con toda razón también es una de las más influyentes, no sólo por las compañías que tienen en su poder, también por su línea directa de descendencia con uno de los fundadores de Panem"

"Impresionante" dije entre dientes, tratando de no sonar de forma sarcástica. Sentí la mirada de advertencia de Snow sobre mí y esbocé una sonrisa. Peeta tampoco había roto el contacto visual conmigo, si yo lo estaba desafiando, estaba segura de que él también a mí, porque su rostro se curvó imitando mi sonrisa.

"Por lo tanto," prosiguió Snow "es todo un honor que hayas sido invitada a ser huésped del heredero de la compañía Mella…"

"¡¿Me compraste por una noche?!" espeté la pregunta con tanta sorpresa como indignación. Interrumpí a Snow sin pensarlo y ahora sentía su mirada glacial sobre mí, repentinamente pensé en Prim y en el enorme peligro en que la había puesto ahora mismo, pero no pude evitar la rabia que sentí al saber que Peeta me había comprado. No podía entender por qué me molestaba tanto, quizás porque no me pareció tan desagradable cuando bailé con él, quizás porque se mostró como alguien decente, caballeroso incluso indulgente. Por un fugaz momento había creído que había visto en sus ojos algo diferente e inexplicable, pero ahora mostraba no ser mejor que ninguno de los que estaban en el salón.

"Srta. Everdeen" Snow levantó la voz para llamar mi atención, pude sentir la advertencia en su tono y me mordí la lengua para no cometer otra estupidez y condenar a mi familia, finalmente me rendí y me obligué a romper el contacto visual con Peeta, desvié mi vista hacia los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Vi un cheque con la famosa marca de Mellark en ella, no vi más, pero me dio la impresión de ver una cantidad grosera de ceros antes que la mano de Peeta se posara sobre el papel, ocultándolo de mi vista y apartándolo. "Será la huésped de Peeta Mellark por un mes"

Un mes. Peeta me había comprado por todo un mes.

* * *

_A continuar..._

_¿Qué te pareció? Déjame un comentario, ¡me encantaría saber lo que piensas! :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Confundida

**N/A: Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**Confundida**

El camino a la mansión Mellark se me hizo interminable. No le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Peeta desde que salimos de la oficina de Snow. Él tampoco hizo ningún intento de hablarme en todo el camino, éramos como dos témpanos de hielo en el mismo asiento trasero de la limusina que nos transportaba. Nunca me giré a verlo, pero podía percibir por el rabillo del ojo que estaba entretenido en una especie de tableta electrónica, tipeaba incesantemente y de rato en rato chasqueaba la lengua. Cuando sentía que levantaba la mirada hacia mi lado yo simplemente giraba el rostro hacia la ventana, dejando en claro que no quería tener ningún contacto con él. Pero fallé en mi último intento de ignorarlo porque en la ventana vi su reflejo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, aparté la vista rápidamente, esta vez hacia mis uñas pintadas de rojo. Preferí evitar la tentación del reflejo de la ventana y me dediqué a ver mis uñas el resto del camino.

Cuando sentí que la velocidad del vehículo bajó, levanté mi mirada y pude ver a lo lejos unas rejas enormes con la inconfundible letra M en medio, se abrieron ceremoniosamente y cruzamos el portal. Observé el enorme jardín, que más que jardín, parecía un mini bosque. ¿Quién tenía un centenar de árboles en su jardín? Claro, luego pensé con sorna, sólo un multimillonario se puede dar ese lujo. Finalmente llegamos a la mansión, enorme, imponente, con muros de mármol blanco y enormes ventanales rodeados de flores, una enredadera silvestre subía hacia un lado del muro y se extendía, terminándose de enredar sobre una enorme pérgola que cubría todo el balcón. Si no fuera porque lo consideraba mi prisión durante los siguientes días me habría parecido hermoso.

La limusina rodeó una pileta y se detuvo frente a unos escalones que dirigían a la puerta principal. Peeta salió del vehículo casi de inmediato, mantuvo la puerta abierta con una mano, y extendió su brazo libre para ayudarme a salir, pero mi terquedad no se lo iba a permitir. No tomé su mano, decidí hacerlo sola pero en cambio me costó un poco de esfuerzo salir del automóvil. Casi pude sentir su bufido de aburrimiento por mi conducta y sonreí para mis adentros, pero definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado, cuando ya estaba afuera y quise dar un paso hacia el frente, la punta de uno de mis tacones se enredó con la tela de mi vestido y perdí el equilibrio.

Mis pasos eran perfectos, equilibrados, siempre medidos, en los bosques necesito ser precisa para pisar en los espacios correctos, un mal paso podía ahuyentar la presa de la semana. Pero nunca había ido a los bosques en tacones, mucho menos con vestidos. Me sentí tonta y podía verme patéticamente chocando contra el suelo, pero Peeta ya me tenía por un brazo y de nuevo enderezada. Me aparté de él con un movimiento rápido y violento, siempre ignorando verlo directamente. Oí que ahogaba una risa y sentí que mis cachetes se calentaban.

"Cuidado con los escalones" me dijo y extendió un brazo para indicarme que debíamos subir.

Había bailado varias piezas de bailes sin tropezar, había caminado de un lado a otro con Effie toda la noche sin tambalearme, pero decidí no tentar a la suerte y darle otra oportunidad de tumbarme al suelo, así que me agaché y me quité ambos tacones, lo último que me interesaba era el glamour, y mis pies me lo agradecieron. Con una mano tomé los zapatos, y con la otra cogí un poco del volado del vestido para darle mayor libertad a mis piernas. No esperé que me lo indicara dos veces y empecé a subir los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Por un momento cometí el error de observar a Peeta mientras abría la gran puerta y vi el hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla izquierda mientras sonreía. Obviamente algo le parecía divertido, pero a mí nada me caía en gracia. Bufé y miré hacia el lado contrario, los grandes árboles empezaban a llamarme tentadoramente.

¿Cuánto podría correr? ¿Podría Peeta alcanzarme? Pero, llegaría hasta las rejas, ¿y de ahí, qué? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué pasará con Prim si huyo? Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna como si fuera un rayo. No podía ir a ningún lado, excepto, cruzar la puerta que ahora Peeta sostenía abierta hacia dentro de su mansión.

Los lujos dentro de la mansión eran exquisitos. Ni siquiera encuentro en mi cabeza las palabras suficientes para describir todo. Alfombras en el piso, columnas de mármol, cortinas de la más fina seda, obras de arte, candelabros de oro, porque dudo que fuera oro falso.

"Por aquí" me indicó Peeta, y subimos por las escaleras caracol de mármol blanco. ¿Acaso toda su casa era de mármol?

Lo seguí y caminamos por un pasillo, poco antes de llegar al final del corredor, abrió una puerta y me indicó entrar. Era una habitación enorme, con un gran ventanal, más cortinas, algunos muebles, y una cama con dosel. Tragué saliva con dificultad cuando vi la cama, e instintivamente me alejé de Peeta unos pasos y lo observé con cautela. Me había prometido no dirigirle la palabra o mirarle a los ojos nuevamente. Pero si algo aprendí de tantos años de cacería, es que observar a tu presa, o tu enemigo, y leer sus movimientos puede hacer gran diferencia.

"Te preparé esta habitación" me dijo mientras señalaba con un movimiento circular de su mano todo el lugar, luego sonrió como si se hubiera acordado de un chiste "Bueno, no fui yo, pero el servicio de la mansión está al tanto de tu presencia aquí como mi invitada y estarán encantados de servirte en lo que necesites." Entrecerré mis ojos ante la palabra _invitada_, no era así como yo lo llamaría. Sentí mi cuerpo encresparse como un gato y mantuve mi mirada fija y vigilante sobre Peeta. Él seguía hablando "Tendrás una sirvienta personal, su nombre es Lavinia, pero ya la conocerás maña…"

"No necesito una sirvienta personal" le dije cortantemente.

"Entonces la despedirás mañana", me respondió como si fuera algo natural, "esa puerta" prosiguió señalando detrás de mí "conduce a tu habitación de cambio, ahí encontrarás todo lo que necesites en ropa, calzado, accesorios. Todo es de tu talla, fue el mismo Cinna quien se encargó de enviar todo. Pero si aun así te hace falta algo, tan solo pídelo. La puerta de este lado es de los servicios de aseo. Esta habitación es tuya, puedes decorarla a tu gusto, cambiar el color de cortinas, o lo que desees… Ok, deja de hacer eso" agregó con un tono cansado

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Mirarme como si fuera un maldito muto a punto de atacarte."

"Me compraste por esta noche. Por todo el mes. ¿Qué puedo esperar?"

Sabía que estaba cruzando un límite que no debería permitirme a mí misma, pero no estaba en mi naturaleza dejarme amilanar ni mucho menos ser dócil. Sabía que Peeta me tenía a su merced y que tarde o temprano tendría que acceder a lo que fuera que me pidiera. Sentía un nudo en mi estómago, pero tenía presente en mi mente a Finnick, lo que él hacía por quienes fueran los seres que él amaba, pensé en Prim, lo que yo haría por ella. Claro también mi madre y Gale y su familia. Pero más por mi hermana pequeña.

"No pienso hacerte daño" me dijo mirándome intensamente con esos ojos azules, que por un momento, tan sólo por un momento, lo creí sincero.

"¿Y se supone que debo creerte?" le contesté arqueando una ceja.

Peeta rodó los ojos exasperado, exhaló en frustración y con un par de zancadas estaba frente a mí. Fue veloz, pero además mis pies habían echado raíces y fui incapaz de moverme con anticipación, cuando me recuperé de la sorpresa, noté que sus manos me habían cogido ambas muñecas en un fuerte agarre y llevó mis brazos hacia mi espalda, ocasionando que nuestros rostros estén a escasos centímetros. Podía ver los pliegues sus labios, las aletas de su nariz abrirse al respirar, molesto por mis palabras arrebatadas, y sus ojos de un azul imposible tan cerca como nunca habría imaginado verlos. Se acercó aún más, por un momento se me congeló la sangre, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil. Me había dicho que no me dañaría. Quería creerle.

"Sabes," empezó a decirme al oído en un susurro "podría tomarte ahora mismo si quisiera"

Podía darle con una flecha certera en el corazón y acabar con su vida en un instante. Pero necesitaba un arco, y una flecha, y al menos unos metros de distancia. Incluso un cuchillo podría hacer el mismo trabajo si mi precisión no me fallaba. Pero si se trataba de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, estaba perdida. Más aún porque supe que no podría deshacerme de su agarre, intuí que podría romperme los brazos si le daba la gana. Forzarme no le sería difícil, yo llevaba las de perder, pero antes le daría pelea con lo único que tenía al alcance, mis palabras.

"Hazlo entonces" lo desafié mostrando más confianza de la que realmente tenía.

"El problema es… que no quiero" diciendo esto, soltó mis brazos, giró sobre sus talones y salió a zancadas de la habitación, en ningún momento volteó a verme, ni aún cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

Sus palabras me confundieron, pero aún más su comportamiento. Y aunque mis pulmones agradecieron cuando volví a respirar con alivio al verlo irse, empecé a sentir algo como indignación y rabia recorrer mi cuerpo en forma de ondas eléctricas. Pero lo que más me molestaba era que mi indignación se debía a su desprecio.

Esa noche desperté dos veces, la primera por pesadillas con explosiones en las minas de mi distrito, la segunda, con imágenes de la arena y las palabras suplicantes de Cato. Desperté sobresaltada, sudada y con la respiración agitada. Esperaba no haber gritado ni llamado la atención, como nadie vino a la habitación sospeché que mi pesadilla fue silenciosa. Me cambié de ropa de dormir y me volví a echar sobre la cama, no recuerdo el momento en que me volví a quedar dormida, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, una joven pelirroja me miraba sonriente.

"Buenos días, Srta. Everdeen" me saludó animosamente.

No le contesté en un principio, miré confundida a todos lados, hasta que la realidad me golpeó y caí en cuenta que estaba en la mansión Mellark, y esta joven no sería otra que Lavinia.

"Le preparé un baño tibio, con aromas florales. ¿Me dice qué le gustaría vestir el día de hoy para preparárselo?"

"Hum… eh, ¿Lavinia?" la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y afirmó con mucho entusiasmo cuando la reconocí por su nombre "gracias, pero no necesito… que me atiendas" la decepción en sus ojos fue inmediata. Su sonrisa desapareció y creí sentir un aguijón de culpa pinchándome la espalda.

"U-usted… ¿no me… no necesita de mis servicios?" sacudí la cabeza negativamente, y por alguna razón sentí que estaba condenando esta jovencita, su mirada ahora se había vuelto depresiva. "Entiendo. Srta. Everdeen"

"Katniss" la corregí automáticamente. Me dedicó una sonrisa triste e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Recordé las palabras de Peeta la noche anterior, ¿acaso la iba a despedir si yo no necesitaba de ella? , se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero la llamé "Lavinia. ¿Quizás podrías ayudar en algo más en la mansión? Yo puedo apañármelas sola, pero seguro hay mucho por hacer en este enorme lugar."

"Eh, toda labor ya tiene alguien a cargo, Srta. Katniss. Mi labor es atenderla a usted." Me respondió tímidamente y confirmé mis sospechas. Si yo no la necesitaba, la dejaría sin trabajo. Respiré profundamente y miré a mi alrededor, lo mejor era darle algo en qué ocuparse y justificar las monedas que ganaba para llevar a casa.

"¿De qué distrito vienes?" le pregunté casualmente, debía ser quizás del distrito 1 o 2, aunque parecía muy amable para ser de alguno de ellos.

"Yo soy capitolina, Srta. Katniss. Nací aquí" de repente la sonrisa y la alegría habían vuelto a su rostro. Me pareció extraño que una capitolina trabajara como sirvienta, Lavinia debió ver la expresión en mi rostro porque luego elaboró su historia, "Mi mamá era una Avox. A mí no me podían condenar como una, soy libre, pero pobre. Los hijos de Avox estamos destinados a trabajar como sirvientes para poder vivir. Por suerte terminé aquí. El Sr. Mellark es muy generoso y considerado con sus trabajadores." Terminó de contar ella con una sonrisa cálida. Yo sólo levanté una ceja y decidí que era hora de darme ese baño prometido. Pensar en un Peeta generoso y considerado estaba fuera de discusión. Me había comprado, como un objeto más en este podrido mundo. Eso era lo que importaba.

Lavinia me preparó un vestido verde, corto hasta las rodillas y con tiritas a los hombros. Unas sandalias color mostaza e insistió en que usara algunas alhajas doradas que miré con desdén en un principio, pero luego me encontré adicta al sonido tintineante que producían cuando movía las muñecas. Era una distracción tolerable. Pero mi cabello sí estuvo a mi propia decisión, a pesar de las protestantes sugerencias de Lavinia de hacerme ondas y llevarlo suelto, me hice mi eterna y cómoda trenza. Bajé al comedor y ahí se encontraba Peeta, leyendo un diario. Levantó su vista cuando escuchó el tintineo de mis pulseras y aunque por un momento pareció querer bajar la mirada a su diario nuevamente e ignorarme, se quedó observándome más tiempo del que yo misma habría esperado.

Sentí su mirada estudiándome, parecía estar pensativo y me dio la impresión que quiso decir algo, pero se calló en el último minuto. Me senté en el lado opuesto de la enorme mesa de comedor, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros. Inmediatamente apareció una señora de edad media con una bandeja y colocó mi desayuno frente a mí.

"Gracias" le dije a la señora, quien me contestó con una sonrisa y bajó la cabeza como haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Tal como Lavinia lo hacía. Me incomodé al pensar que quizás debería acostumbrarme a ese tipo de trato entre los empleados de la mansión.

"Buenos días" finalmente escuché a Peeta saludarme desde el otro lado de la mesa. Decidí contestarle con un gruñido, sobre todo porque me di cuenta lo famélica que estaba de no haber probado bocado el día anterior, pero al final me decidí contestarle el saludo. Era su casa, e iba a comer de su comida, aunque en este momento lo detestara, no podía ser desagradecida.

"Buenos días" le respondí secamente antes de coger el tenedor y echarme a la boca lo que había en mi plato.

Mantenía mi vista fijamente en mi plato, pero de momentos lo miraba furtivamente, coger su taza de té y tomar un pequeño sorbo, sin apartar su vista del diario. Luego cogía una tostada, le daba un mordisco, y otra vez un sorbo de té. Estaba enfrascado completamente en el diario, ignorando mi presencia, como si nunca le hubiera dado a Snow un cuantioso cheque por mi compañía, inclusive, como si estar sentada en la misma mesa tomando desayuno fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y en mi cabeza se empezaban a arremolinar preguntas. ¿Qué quería Peeta de mí? ¿Por qué me había comprado? No es que me quejara, pero estoy segura que las intenciones de Snow al venderme no eran precisamente para tomar el té, y Peeta se había tomado la molestia de pagar por mí por todo un mes. No sabía qué esperar o en qué momento saldrían sus verdaderas intenciones o qué esperaba él obtener con todo esto, y no saber nada me irritaba profundamente.

"¿Pensando en cómo hacer pasar mi asesinato por un accidente?" le escuché decirme y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado observando en su dirección fijamente. Parpadeé varias veces y volví a bajar mi mirada. Si no me había parecido mal, había usado un tono bromista. "¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" me preguntó casualmente, como si no me hubiera ignorado todo este tiempo, tratando de parecer amigable.

"Confundida" le contesté y tomé un sorbo de té, estaba sin dulce, así que le eché un poco de azúcar y lo revolví lentamente.

"¿Confundida?"

"No sé qué quieres de mi" le solté de una forma directa y honesta. Debía saber si debía prepararme para algo.

Peeta me observó por un largo rato en silencio. En ese momento hubiera querido saber leer mentes, y saber qué estaba pensando, si me iba a dar una respuesta honesta o si estaba armando alguna artimaña.

"El maquillaje no te asienta, te ves mejor al natural." Me dijo y volvió su vista al diario, dejándome perpleja. Me había cambiado de tema sin más y supe que simplemente no me haría más caso.

Me paré de la mesa y me fui por donde vine, regresando a mi habitación. Lavinia había tendido mi cama y ordenado todo de forma impecable, me acerqué al ventanal y observé el jardín que yacía justo en la parte trasera de la mansión, era como una mini pradera, incluso había un charco donde me pareció ver algunos patos silvestres. Debí observarlo con tal aprehensión y olvido de todo, que la sirvienta pelirroja tuvo que darme unos toquecitos en el hombro para darme cuenta de que estaba a mi lado.

"¿Le gustaría salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines?" me preguntó como si mi deseo hubiera estado escrito en mi frente.

"¿Puedo?" le pregunté y un segundo después me sentí tonta. Pero me había tomado tan en serio mi rol como prisionera y esta mansión como una cárcel que por un momento había pensado que vería los jardines sólo desde las ventanas. Lavinia no me dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se dirigió al tocador para sacar una crema.

"¿Me permite ponerle protector solar?"

Al bajar nuevamente ya no vi a Peeta en el comedor, y la mesa se encontraba limpia e impecable. Nos dirigimos hacia la parte trasera del salón donde unas puertas de cristal me separaban de la ansiada pradera. Sentir la brisa en mi rostro fue refrescante, cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente llenando mis pulmones del olor a flores silvestres y árboles mezclados. No era tan profundo como los bosques de mi distrito, pero era algo, y me daba cierta paz y alegría poder sentir un pedacito de mi hogar.

De pronto sentí una sombra sobre mi cabeza, me giré y vi que Lavinia había extendido una sombrilla floreada para protegerme, aún más, del sol. No me cabía duda que todos en el Capitolio tuvieran la piel tan blanca si es que evadían tanto el sol, a mí no me molestaba, y tampoco es que hiciera mi piel más oscura de lo que ya era. Simplemente nunca me importó. Le dije que no era necesario, pero ella insistió y me seguía con la sombrilla a todos lados. Incluso cuando me quité las sandalias para remojar mis pies en el charco, ella se quitó los mocasines y entró conmigo. Nos mantuvimos en la orilla, no era ni grande ni profundo, pero Lavinia parecía incómoda, incluso asustada del agua que apenas nos llegaba a las rodillas, por detrás de unas plantas acuáticas salieron dos patos silvestres, debieron percibir mi aire a cazadora, pues echaron vuelo al verme. Sonreí, pensando lo fácil que sería tener esas aves en la olla si tan solo tuviera un arco y un par de flechas.

Desde hace un rato, estaba ignorando la sensación de estar siendo vigilada, pero ahora se había vuelto más fuerte. Miré a todos lados pero los jardines estaban vacíos, sólo Lavinia y yo estábamos ahí fuera. Pero de pronto mi mirada subió unos metros y lo vi, parado frente a un ventanal en el segundo piso, no sabía si su oficina o su habitación, Peeta estaba observándome.

Entonces volvieron a mi cabeza, las dudas sobre Peeta. ¿Qué quería de mí?

* * *

_A continuar..._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias por darle fav y seguir las actualizaciones, que espero no tomen demasiado entre capítulos. _

_En verdad gracias por tomarse el minutito extra de dejarme sus pensamientos :) ¡Me emociona leer sus opiniones! Hasta ahora Peeta está todo misterioso, algo se trae, sé que se porta de otra forma a como lo conocemos, pero paciencia, prometo que luego se revelará como el bomboncito que todas queremos jaja__._

_¿Te das otro minutito a dejarme un comentario? ;) _


	3. Chapter 3 - Siguiendo el juego

**N/A: Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**Siguiendo el juego**

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en el jardín, ni en qué momento Peeta dejó de espiarme desde su ventana, pero sabía que habían sido horas. Regresé a la mansión, y sólo porque Lavinia insistió en que servirían pronto el almuerzo. Vi que ella guardó la sombrilla en un pequeño clóset en una esquina del salón, y me dirigí automáticamente al área del comedor. La enorme mesa se veía aún mucho más enorme que en la mañana y completamente vacía. Tomé asiento en el mismo lugar y me pregunté en qué momento Peeta vendría a tomar el suyo. Pero el dueño de la casa no apareció en todo el almuerzo. Quizás debería estar feliz de comer sola, y lo estaba, pero sentía un pequeño fastidio que no me dejó disfrutar de mi soledad como hubiera querido.

Agradecí por el almuerzo y el mayordomo que recogió mi plato me sonrió cálidamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Parecía que todos los que trabajaban aquí lo hacían felices. Recordé a los Avox que me atendían cuando fui cosechada para los juegos, sus rostros, sus miradas y facciones eran sombrías y resignadas, sin esperanza de nada. Pero ellos eran esclavos, no había punto de comparación, aquí los sirvientes eran personas libres, como me lo había dicho Lavinia, pobres, pero libres.

Subí camino a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar a mi puerta pasé por una que estaba semi abierta, normalmente no era entrometida, pero Peeta no me había puesto límites en su mansión. Empujé la puerta suavemente y en un primer vistazo comprobé que no había nadie, aun así entré sigilosamente y exploré con mi vista el lugar. Era un estudio, quizás una oficina, había un escritorio pequeño, un par de muebles que se veían cómodos, y toda una pared estaba cubierta por una repisa de madera llena de una infinidad de libros, hacia la otra esquina cerca al ventanal había un caballete con un lienzo blanco encima, me acerqué y pude ver una mesita al lado, con pinturas, óleos y pinceles de varios tamaños, luego, a medida que me iba acercando vi que detrás del escritorio habían varios lienzos pintados. Cogí uno de ellos y vi una réplica hermosa del distrito 4, exactamente la vista desde el tren, donde se puede apreciar la ciudad y de fondo el azul del mar. Sonreí porque era casi como si hubiera sido una imagen tomada al momento de estar llegando a la ciudad. Cogí otro lienzo y esta vez era la orilla del mar, en la gira que hice por los distritos todo era tan rápido y tan programado que sólo pude ver el mar de lejos, pero en este cuadro podía sentirlo tan cerca y tan real. Cogí otro lienzo, uno que estaba de espaldas, y al verlo se me secó la boca.

Era Rue, en su cama de flores, sus ojos cerrados y de alguna manera sus labios arqueados ligeramente como si fuera una sonrisa de paz. Parpadeé varias veces para espantar las lágrimas que sentía formar en mis ojos y tragué saliva con dificultad, antes de pensarlo me llevé los tres dedos centrales de mi mano izquierda a mis labios y luego los posé sobre el rostro de Rue en el cuadro. Me obligué a apartar la vista porque si Peeta entraba en estos momentos al estudio me vería en mi forma más débil y sensible, y era algo que no podía permitir. Puse todo en su lugar, para no dejar rastro de mi intromisión, pero me di cuenta que el lienzo en el caballete no estaba en blanco, habían finas líneas tratando de dar forma algo, me acerqué para ver mejor, y las líneas ahora tenían sentido, reconocí el jardín trasero, los árboles al fondo, y el charco donde una persona estaba parada. Una mujer, con vestido y una línea de cabello que podría ser una trenza. Era yo. En el cuadro.

"¡El amo es muy talentoso! ¿Verdad, Srta. Katniss?" reconocí la entusiasta voz de Lavinia desde la puerta del estudio.

Me alejé del lienzo como un bólido y decidí ir a mi habitación. Sentía mi pecho pesado, y las mejillas me ardían, no sabía si porque Lavinia me descubrió curioseando entre las cosas de Peeta o por haber visto un dibujo que me tenía de protagonista. La pelirroja me siguió los pasos y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Luego se dirigió al enorme clóset que me tenían preparado y empezó a sacar algunos vestidos de forma entusiasta y me lo enseñaba.

"¿Le gusta este vestido dorado de seda? ¿O quizás sea bueno un turquesa, tiene apliques de brillantes? Aunque he visto uno guinda con cuello halter, pero parece demasiado pomposo"

"Espera… ¿qué?"

"¡Oh, lo siento Srta. Katniss!, con la emoción había olvidado decirle que llamó el Sr. Mellark y dejó el mensaje de que esta noche cenarán fuera" me respondió con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, casi dando saltitos en su lugar, como si fuera ella quien fuera a salir. "¡Debemos prepararla desde ahora! Hay tantos vestidos hermosos…" ella siguió hablando pero yo dejé de escucharla.

Tenía muchas otras cosas que pensar en ese momento, como en el hecho de haber almorzado sola, sentí alivio al saber que se encontraba fuera, y no que estaba evadiendo mi presencia. Porque, si se hubiera disgustado conmigo, quizás le reclamaría a Snow mi pobre actitud. Inmediatamente mi peor temor de todos saltó a la luz, ¿había puesto a Prim en peligro con mi comportamiento desatinado? Pero luego me obligué a descartar esa idea, Peeta me había invitado a cenar. No me hubiera invitado si estuviera planeando cancelar el trato y regresarme con Snow.

Faltaban muchas horas para la cena, apenas había terminado de almorzar, pero no quise cortar con el entusiasmo de Lavinia. Aunque yo no lo compartía, sólo sonreía cada vez que me preguntaba algo sobre un color, o modelo, o tipo de tela, pero ella parecía estar en su propio mundo y sabía que se las arreglaría sola, como esta mañana cuando me había elegido un cambio de ropa. En lo único que debía preocuparme era en moderar mi conducta y ser lo más atenta posible, rogaba tener la capacidad de comportarme adecuadamente y no meter la pata. ¿Era por eso que Peeta me haría cenar afuera, porque sabía que frente a un público debía de guardar cierta apariencia?

Sentí una ola de rabia expandirse por mi columna vertebral, me sentía traicionada. Pero estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego, no podía arriesgar mi familia.

Unas horas más tarde Cinna apareció en la mansión. Cuando anunciaron que había llegado salí corriendo y lo abracé, me encontré feliz de ver un amigo. Pero segundos más tarde caí en cuenta que él estaba consciente de todo, debía estarlo, después de todo había sido él quien envió mi guardarropa a esta residencia. Nunca dudaría de Cinna, mucho menos ahora, pero la pregunta se formulaba en mi cabeza y sabía que podía confiar en él para tener una respuesta sincera.

"¿Sabías que Peeta iba a comprarme? ¿Sabes por qué quiso comprarme? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?" le pregunté con la voz muy quieta, asegurándome que sólo él me oyera.

"Calma, calma" me dijo y me dio una sonrisa que en parte me tranquilizó, "Yo no tenía la certeza de que vendrías a esta mansión, pero ya tenía tu guardarropa listo en el departamento que te asignaron, tan sólo bastó una orden para enviar un poco aquí"

"Sólo me enviaste vestidos" le dije en broma, pero con cierto tono de reclamo.

"Y te asientan todos muy bien" me respondió como si dijera algo obvio y me guiñó el ojo, luego continuó "Por las intenciones de Peeta Mellark, estoy seguro que tiene las mejores y que no te hará daño"

"Pero…"

"¿O acaso te ha tratado mal?"

Me quedé callada porque sabía que mi respuesta le daría la razón. Peeta no se había portado conmigo de otra forma que no sea amable. ¿Era amable la palabra que había buscado? Respiré pesadamente con frustración al no poder encontrar otra palabra, la noche anterior había tratado de ser atento, pero obviamente yo rechacé toda atención posible, y aunque esta mañana me había ignorado por un rato, luego intentó tener una conversación amigable. Hasta ahora no había intentado hacerme daño, ni aun cuando me mostraba mi habitación y mi actitud hostil hizo que me inmovilizara agarrándome por las muñecas. Recordarlo hizo que mi corazón diera un salto, tuve sus ojos azules a pocos centímetros de los míos, se veían puros, limpios, sin maldad. Pero si iba a odiarlo, no debía ir pensando en sus actos nobles, sobre todo porque no sabía con exactitud qué quería demostrar con esta cena.

Se suponía que mi estancia aquí era de conocimiento cerrado, sólo quienes tenían el dinero suficiente para comprar un Vencedor sabían de los tratos que Snow hacía con nosotros, pero para el resto del Capitolio, Finnick era un rompecorazones, Johanna, Enobaria y Cashmere eran mujeres de espíritu liberal y yo seguía viviendo en mi departamento exclusivo para Vencedores. Esto no escapaba a mi equipo de preparación, quienes no estaban enterados de este alboroto, sólo Cinna estaba al tanto y vino sin ellos a visitarme. Pero estaba segura que Lavinia estaría más que dispuesta a asistirle en todo lo que pida.

Cinna se encargó de vestirme, maquillarme y peinarme, cuando sacó su maletín de maquillaje, apreté los labios, insegura.

"¿Pasa algo?" me preguntó al ver mi rostro, lo miré y traté de ordenar mis ideas para no balbucear.

"A Peeta… Peeta me dijo que el maquillaje me asentaba horrible." No fueron sus palabras exactas pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo quedar peor de lo que realmente era.

"Oh, no lo culpo. Yo mismo odié mi trabajo la noche anterior, si no fuera porque el Presidente lo solicitó, jamás te habría maquillado de esa forma. Pero estoy seguro de que a Peeta Mellark le gustará un toque natural" Hice una mueca de derrota, era precisamente lo que Peeta me había dicho, que me veía mejor al natural. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Cinna que de nuevo me maquillara de esa forma horrible tan sólo por darle la contra, cuando él agregó, "Pero no te preocupes, Katniss, estás en las mejores manos".

¿Preocuparme? Claro que no me preocupaba, no me preocupaba en absoluto cómo me veía Peeta Mellark. No dije nada y dejé que Cinna trabaje en mí como mejor a él le parecía, yo no daría mi opinión. Mi apariencia no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Luego de maquillarme procedió a hacerme la trenza de siempre, pero con su toque, poniendo algunos pines brillantes por aquí y allá, dejando a propósito algunos mechones sueltos.

Lavinia se encargó de mis uñas y de tener todo listo a solicitud de mi estilista. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en sus manos, pero entre ambos me dejaron lista para la cena que tendría con Peeta. Lavinia se separó de mí unos pasos y me admiró con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme, rodé los ojos de nuevo al pensar que ella se emocionaba demasiado, no dejaba lugar a dudas que era una capitolina. Salió de su pequeña burbuja cuando Cinna le solicitó el toque final, a lo que ella metió una mano en su delantal y sacó mi pin del sinsajo y se lo entregó.

Esta vez mi vestido era de color lavanda con tonos degradado y llegaba hasta las rodillas, era claro en la parte del pecho y se iba oscureciendo hacia la falda, las sandalias tenían un taco no muy alto y parecían ser de cristal, me los puse con cuidado temiendo que se rompieran, pero el material era muy resistente. Ahora entendía los brillantes en mi trenza. Pero lo que más resaltaba en mi atuendo era el broche del sinsajo, era un signo solo mío, era lo que me distinguía y me daba una personalidad propia en el Capitolio.

El tiempo pasó rápido, en lo que me había dado cuenta ya tenía la limusina esperándome en la entrada principal, y había otro vehículo esperando a Cinna, nos despedimos y lo vi abordar el auto que lo llevaría a su casa, Lavinia me despidió dando pequeños brincos de emoción, en ese momento no pude evitar compararla con una ardilla, entonces sonreí. El chofer me esperaba con la puerta abierta y al pasar a su lado agradeciéndole, sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero su gesto ya no me pareció extraño. Minutos después salíamos por el portal de la mansión Mellark y no pude evitar sentir como gusanos retorciéndose en mi estómago.

El viaje se me hacía eterno, pero a la vez, terminó muy pronto. La limusina se estacionó frente a un edificio alto, no tenía caso contar los pisos, quizás fueran veinte o treinta, daba igual. Un mayordomo se acercó y abrió mi puerta, tomé la mano que me estrechó para salir y haciendo una reverencia, alzó su brazo para señalar por dónde debía de seguirlo. Mientras me acercaba a la puerta principal del edificio miré hacia todos lados, veía ciudadanos del Capitolio mirándome, se tapaban la boca y cuchicheaban entre ellos, los más atrevidos gritaban mi nombre y cuando giraba hacia ellos con una sonrisa se estremecían o gritaban más fuerte aún. Por fin crucé las puertas de cristal que estaban frente a mí y toda la gente que gritaba mi nombre se quedó afuera. El mayordomo me guio hasta un ascensor y me cedió la entrada. Creí que él entraría conmigo, pero tan sólo marcó el piso veinticinco y con otra pequeña reverencia dio un paso hacia atrás. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y empezó el recorrido hacia arriba.

Nuevamente tenía la sensación de gusanos revolcándose en mi estómago mientras veía los números parpadeantes. Once, doce, trece…. Parecía no llegar al final, no fue hasta que vi que se iluminó el piso veintitrés que cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente y de forma lenta dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones. El sonido tintineante avisándome que habíamos llegado me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Las puertas del ascensor entonces se abrieron y frente a mi tenía esos puros e hipnotizantes ojos azules, pegados al hombre que más detestaba en este momento.

Peeta Mellark tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que lo hacía menos detestable, el hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda lo hacía menos detestable, su mirada, sus ojos… que podían ver la belleza de Rue y transmitirla en un dibujo. Debía detenerme en este momento si aún quería seguir odiándolo hacia el final de la noche. ¡Me había comprado a Snow! Eso era lo que me tenía que repetir una y otra vez.

"Luce encantadora, Srta. Everdeen" me dijo a la vez que me ofrecía su mano. "Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado mi invitación esta noche" Noté en su voz, la forma de llamarme, en la actitud de su cuerpo una ligera advertencia, me decía que debía comportarme.

"El gusto es todo mío Sr. Mellark" le respondí y tomé su mano, un segundo después él había pasado mi brazo bajo el suyo y me dirigía hacia una mesa algo alejada del resto. Se notaba que el restaurant era de lujo, las mesas estaban todas con manteles de las más finas telas, los adornos eran todos exuberantes, los asistentes debían ser de alta sociedad debido a sus atuendos sofisticados, las paredes no eran de concreto, sino de vidrio que daba una vista espectacular del Capitolio. Sentí que la atención de los comensales se dirigía hacia nosotros mientras caminábamos, Peeta me hablaba sobre la comida del lugar, y yo sólo sonreía tontamente, consciente de las miradas poco discretas hacia nuestra dirección.

Al llegar a la mesa, Peeta se apresuró en sostener una silla para mí, tomé asiento y luego él tomó el lugar de enfrente. Estábamos muy cerca, un gran cambio desde el desayuno de esta mañana donde estábamos separados por metros. Seguíamos con la conversación superflua, más bien yo dejaba que él hable porque en realidad yo no tenía mucho que decir, o no tenía idea de qué decir, pero él parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Por momentos rozaba mi mano con sus dedos, o hacía que me acerque para decirme algo en confidencia, yo sólo esbozaba la misma sonrisa tonta y vacía que me había programado para esta noche.

De pronto Peeta estira su brazo hacia el lado derecho de mi cabeza y parpadeé varias veces tratando de no hacer obvio mi sobresalto. "Se soltó uno de tus brillantes" me dijo suavemente, y sentí que acomodaba algo entre mis cabellos, al retirar su brazo lo hizo lentamente y por un momento se detuvo a la altura de mi mejilla y me dio una caricia suave con su dedo pulgar, "¿te he dicho lo encantadora que te ves esta noche?" me preguntó y terminó de retirar su brazo.

"Sólo unas diez veces" le contesté esbozando media sonrisa. Él también sonrió y fijó su mirada azul en mí por más de tres segundos. De hecho, no apartó sus ojos de los míos ni aun cuando el mozo puso nuestros platos sobre la mesa.

El lugar en mi mejilla donde había sentido su roce empezó a arder repentinamente, apreté mis dientes con fuerza porque no tenía sentido, todo este rato habíamos estado envueltos en una conversación vanamente cordial, con comentarios galantes, algunos roces de manos suaves y sonrisas de coquetería falsa, como si estuviera premeditado. Pero por un momento, entre su roce a mi mejilla y su mirada fija en mí, había visto algo auténtico, o por lo menos eso me había parecido y alguna parte de mi cabeza trataba de descifrarlo. La otra parte se concentraba en mantener la sonrisa de mi rostro, porque finalmente eso era lo que tenía que hacer esta noche, pretender que todo está bien y proteger a Prim, a mi familia.

Recordé la mirada amenazadora de Snow cuando dejé su oficina la noche anterior, prometía lo peor si no cumplía con mi parte del trato. Quizás ahora se sentiría satisfecho con mi comportamiento, estaba segura que me estaba vigilando, quizás no tuviera cámaras dentro de las propiedades Mellark, pero de seguro estaría al tanto de todos mis pasos en las afueras. Entonces la realidad me golpeó como una cachetada. La cena juntos, exponernos en público, el comportamiento galante.

Peeta no estaba jugando un juego, él me estaba haciendo un favor.

* * *

_A continuar..._

_¡Hola! Nuevamente a expresarles mis agradecimientos por leerme y sobre todo por dejarme un review con sus opiniones. ¡Este capítulo no tardó mucho en actualizarse, eh! Pero el siguiente si tardará un poquito así que pido paciencia :)_

_¿Y cómo va hasta ahora? Déjame un review y coméntame qué te parece, sea bueno o malo ;)_

_Gracias!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Panem al día

**N/A: Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**Panem al Día**

La limusina finalmente llegó a la mansión, cuando el conductor estacionó frente a la entrada principal, fue Peeta quien abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir del vehículo. Él había llegado antes en un auto más discreto, habíamos tomado caminos por separado para desviar la atención del público y él vino directamente a su casa, mientras que a mí me llevaron hasta mi edificio y estuvimos algunos minutos en el estacionamiento, fingiendo que había regresado a mi departamento. Ya me imaginaba los comentarios que nuestra cena levantaría en el Capitolio.

De seguro Snow ya estaba enterado con todos los detalles, me comporté y seguí la línea de lo que él esperaba de mí. De lo que se supone que mantendrá a Prim a salvo. Entonces recién me pregunté, ¿qué diría mi hermana o mi madre cuando se enteren de esta cena? ¿Qué pensará Gale? No hablábamos mucho de los Vencedores, pero cada vez que Finnick o Cashmere venían al tema no era precisamente para elogiarlos. Pero tratándose de mí, Gale entendería, también lo hago por su familia, es su deber entenderme.

Sin darme cuenta, por estar perdida en mis pensamientos, habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi habitación. No habíamos cruzado palabra desde que nos despedimos en la puerta del restaurant, rodeados por los capitolinos que parecían no querer parpadear para no perderse de nada.

"Debes estar cansada" me dijo Peeta y llevó una mano a su cabeza, sacudió un poco su cabellera y algunos rizos dorados se soltaron de su rígido peinado.

Sólo entonces lo observé con atención y me di cuenta de que se había remangado la camisa en ambos brazos, también había desabrochado el primer botón, dejando su cuello libre, el corbatín colgaba flojamente a un lado de su pecho. En la otra mano llevaba su terno azul despreocupadamente.

Asentí un par de veces, luego aclaré mi garganta y le deseé buenas noches. Él me respondió con una sonrisa débil y retrocedió un paso. Luego me oí a mí misma llamarlo por su nombre. Él se giró, me miró extrañado, la curiosidad invadía su rostro.

"Gracias" le dije con sinceridad.

Peeta me miró por algunos segundos, esperé que se forme alguna sonrisa en su rostro, pero se mantuvo serio. Finalmente bajó la mirada y me pareció ver un poco de culpabilidad en sus facciones. Me pareció extraño pero no tuve tiempo de analizar la situación puesto que levantó su mirada nuevamente y me respondió de forma breve.

"No me agradezcas. Que descanses, Katniss" Se giró y avanzó hacia el lado contrario de su habitación, que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. En cambio, lo vi desaparecer por la puerta del estudio que había estado husmeando esta tarde y recordé el cuadro donde me había dibujado. Sentí calor en mis mejillas y un hueco en el estómago, a pesar de estar llena por la comida de la cena. También el cuadro de Rue, como un ángel en su tumba. Entré a mi habitación y me preparé para dormir, estaba mentalmente agotada, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en todo mañana.

Esa noche volví a soñar con la arena, sentí mi cuerpo pesado e inútil, incapaz de moverme mientras veía todo frente a mis ojos. Vi a Rue de espaldas, quería correr hacia ella, quería salvarla, advertirle, de alguna forma intervenir a lo que ya sabía que pasaría. Pero mi voz era inexistente. Luego vi su pequeño cuerpo desplomarse y quise gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca, flores volaban y flotaban a su alrededor, poco a poco se dejaban caer sobre ella y toda la imagen se transformó en un cuadro hermoso. Siniestramente hermoso. Su rostro en paz, descansando, durmiendo en la eternidad.

Fue ahí cuando desperté sobresaltada, mi pecho subía y bajaba, y sin detenerme a pensar, salí de mi cama y me dirigí al estudio de Peeta, él ya se había ido a dormir y todo estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas e iluminaba la habitación, además yo sabía de memoria dónde estaba el cuadro de Rue, fui directamente a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré. En cambio vi que el lienzo en el caballete ahora tenía los trazos mucho más definidos y algo de color. Me detuve a verlo unos segundos, no cabía duda que era yo, el tono de mi piel aceitunada, la trenza negra y el vestido verde. Aparté mi vista y regresé a mi cuarto, me volví a echar en mi cama mientras me preguntaba dónde estaba el cuadro de Rue o por qué lo habían movido. ¿Se enteró que estaba husmeando en su estudio? En ese caso habría sido mejor que escondiera el cuadro donde me dibujó, a menos que no le importe que yo lo vea. Antes de volver a sentir el calor en mis mejillas intento concentrarme en otra cosa, como por ejemplo, la existencia de un cuadro de la muerte de Rue.

No entendía por qué había un cuadro de la pequeña tributo, siendo una evocación a su muerte algo prohibido en el capitolio. Incluso un acto de traición. Y Peeta se ve muy Capitolino, sin duda es muy cercano a Snow y viene de una casta familiar bastante antigua y supongo que conservadora. Hago una mueca, porque no importa por dónde trate de ir con mis ideas, siempre termino pensando en Peeta Mellark. Mi mejor opción era intentar dormir, cerrar los ojos y dejar que Lavinia me despierte.

Al día siguiente lo que me despertó fue el sonido de la música inconfundible del himno nacional de Panem. Abrí mis ojos y frente a mí vi una televisión que prácticamente había salido de la pared de mi habitación. Luego la sonrisa brillante y el cabello de púrpura de Caesar Flickerman salió en pantalla. A su lado, su inseparable co-conductor Claudius Templesmith para narrar los últimos acontecimientos del Capitolio. Hacían eso cada Domingo.

"¡Buenos días pueblo de Panem!" Saludó Caesar, pero yo lo escuchaba distraídamente mientras me levantaba y me preparaba para empezar el día, me parecía extraño que Lavinia no se haya presentado aún con su entusiasmo para elegir mi atuendo del día o preocuparse por el más mínimo detalle antes de salir de mi habitación. La bulla del televisor seguía y yo escuchaba sin realmente prestarle atención, estaba por entrar al baño a tomar una ducha, pero me detuve cuando Caesar mencionó mi nombre.

"Así es Claudius, nuestra chica en llamas fue vista en uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes en la ciudad, ¿y adivinas al lado de quién? De nadie más y menos que ¡el soltero más codiciado de Panem! ¡Peeta Mellark!"

"¿Te refieres al joven heredero del emporio Mellark?" preguntó Claudius con interés. Resaltaba lo obvio, pero seguro era para generar más atención de los televidentes.

"¡El mismo!" le contestó Caesar casi gritando "Y al parecer estaban muy cercanos, según fuentes secretas dentro del restaurant. Claro que no pudimos obtener imágenes de ellos dentro del local, ¡Pero veamos lo que sí pudimos capturar en exclusiva para todos ustedes!"

A continuación vi imágenes en las afueras del restaurant, donde Peeta me abría la puerta de la limusina y me daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Me vi sonreír tontamente mientras entraba al vehículo y luego partía rumbo a mi departamento. Las imágenes se detuvieron y Caesar y Claudius regresaron en pantalla.

"Dime si acaso eso no huele a…" Caesar empezó a mover su nariz como olfateando algo en el aire, "huele a…"

"¿Una cita quizás?" sugirió Claudius y Caesar pareció entrar en éxtasis.

"¡EXACTO! No olvides que nuestras fuentes secretas aseguraron que nuestro soltero codiciado se mostraba muy afectuoso con la última Vencedora de los juegos"

"Lo cual no sería raro, Caesar, ya que al parecer el heredero tiene cierta debilidad por las Vencedoras, ¿no es así?" agregó Claudius y sentí que mi corazón latió más fuerte de lo normal.

"Oh, pero yo creo que esta cita fue la ideal. Porque si recuerdas las anteriores no fueron exactamente… uhmm… ¿qué te parece si mejor recordamos las anteriores? ¡Estoy seguro que nuestros televidentes también desean revivir esos momentos! Adelante con las imágenes."

Seguidamente salió un vídeo donde Peeta salía de otro restaurant con Johanna, la multitud los rodeaba y empezaron a tomar fotos y videos, las personas se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos a la Vencedora, quien pronto perdió el control contra las cámaras y se fue contra los reporteros, soltando todo tipo de improperios. En ese momento se cortó la transmisión y Caesar y Claudius volvieron a las pantallas.

"Terrible" anunció Flickerman, y se giró hacia su compañero.

"Eso no fue nada agradable, con razón no los volvimos a ver juntos, de hecho, fue la última vez que volvimos a ver a Johanna Mason en público para ser honestos. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

"Debe ser por la vergüenza, ¡yo no saldría de mi casa en meses!" Caesar se llevó una mano a la frente para resaltar su frase.

De alguna manera no me interesaba saber todo esto, quería entrar ya a la bañera y relajarme, pero no pude levantarme de la cama, como si una fuerza extraña me tuviera ahí, pendiente del cotilleo del Capitolio. No es que me preocupara en saber más de la vida de Peeta, ni de sus citas con las otras vencedoras, pero de pronto me encontré pensando en Johanna. Es cierto, no la había visto en la fiesta de Snow, sin embargo sí estuvieron presentes Finnick, y me pareció ver a cierta distancia a Cashmere, su hermano Gloss, al igual que Enobaria y Chaff. ¿Qué habrá sido de Johanna Mason, que ni siquiera los más chismosos del Capitolio saben de ella? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la transmisión de otro vídeo.

Esta vez eran Peeta y Cashmere, en algún restaurant al aire libre, en algún lugar alto debido a la vista de la ciudad, ambos parecen estar llevándose muy bien en la conversación, incluso ella ríe, pero de pronto su hermano interrumpe la velada y prácticamente se lleva a la Vencedora a rastras. Peeta intenta intervenir, quizás hablar con él, pero Gloss lo detiene, le dice algo negando con la cabeza, luego parece disculparse y se va del lugar jalando a Cashmere del brazo. Ella protesta contra su hermano, pero él le dice algo que parece calmarla y luego ella cede a irse con él.

"¿Qué crees que fue todo eso?" preguntó curioso Caesar.

"Eso nunca lo sabremos, sólo podemos adivinar y pensar en diferentes teorías, eso sin mencionar que nuestros compatriotas desean ver al heredero Mellark con una compañía más joven y acorde a su edad. Aunque por supuesto nuestra Vencedora del Distrito 1 es toda una belleza, eso no hay que negarlo."

"Oh, claro que no, y quien no lo ha dejado pasar desapercibido ha sido el magnate Ford, quien ante la opinión de los ciudadanos de Panem, es mejor partido para ella"

"Lo cual nos lleva nuevamente a la Vencedora del Distrito 12, Katniss Everdeen" continuó Claudius, al escuchar mi nombre me sobresalté. "Esta cita pareció ir del todo bien, ¿Me pregunto si veremos más de ellos?"

"¡Pero claro que sí, todo el mundo desea saber más!" exclamó Caesar y se rió de forma estruendosa, "¿Te imaginas si pronto estaremos cubriendo algún suceso sin precedentes en Panem?"

"¡Oh no, Caesar! No creo que lleguemos tan lejos"

"¿Pero por qué no? Todo se ve perfecto y propicio, Claudius, si me lo permites… " Caesar se detuvo para agregar interés a su explicación, funcionó, al menos conmigo, quería seguir escuchado lo que iba a decir a continuación, "Primero, nuestras fuentes de confianza, que fueron testigos de la cercanía de ambos durante la cena, parecían estar rodeados de una atmósfera muy cómoda, muy íntima. Luego, lo que sí vimos con nuestros propios ojos, la forma educada cómo se despidió de la Vencedora, ¿viste que la envió a casa en una de las limos de su propiedad luego de la cena? ¡Todo un caballero!"

"¡Pero Caesar! Quizás eso sea símbolo de que hay una amistad inocente ahí. Quizás no tiene un interés tan grande por la chica en llamas…"

Suficiente. Había oído más que suficiente, las orejas me ardían y me sentía furiosa, ahora todo Panem se reía a mis expensas por la estúpida cita. Me fui a la ducha y abrí el caño al máximo para no escuchar más la televisión. Peeta no me había hecho ningún favor, me había convertido en la burla del Capitolio. Levanté mi cabeza y recibí el agua directo en el rostro. Recordé que en algún momento hace menos de un mes Madge había mencionado al guapo heredero Mellark con Johanna y Cashmere en citas que más esparcieron rumores malos que buenos. Pero eran conversaciones triviales que simplemente resbalaron de mi memoria porque no eran importantes para mí.

_No son importantes para mí_, me recordé. Peeta podría comprar a quien quisiera y eso no me importaba en nada.

Estos tipos de chismes se transmitían los domingos por la mañana, pero los domingos eran los días que salía a cazar con Gale, no porque lo necesitara, tenía dinero y comida de sobra, pero porque no podía simplemente abandonar una costumbre de años y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible en mi precioso bosque antes que la gira de la Victoria empezara. Me demoré en la ducha más tiempo del que necesitaba, sólo cuando estuve segura de que todo estaba nuevamente en silencio salí del baño envuelta en una toalla. La televisión había desaparecido nuevamente detrás de las paredes.

Me vestí con un vestido blanco simple que me llegaba a las rodillas con mangas cortas que me cubrían los hombros. Tomé unas sandalias planas de cuero color piel, trencé mi cabello y salí directamente a buscar a Peeta, con una resolución en mente. Necesitaba mis bosques, necesitaba mi espacio, estar fuera y alejada del soltero más codiciado de Panem lo más posible. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca cuando pienso en el sobrenombre que Caesar le puso. Sabía que no podía regresar a casa, que debía quedarme aquí, con Peeta, pero pensaba aprovechar los enormes jardines de su mansión a mi favor.

No lo encontré en su estudio, por lo que bajé y tampoco lo vi en el comedor, seguí caminando por el salón y llegué a otro pasillo, escuché algo de ruidos desde una puerta y me acerqué sin hacer bulla. Ahí estaba él, conversando con alguien por teléfono, cuando me vio en el marco de la puerta terminó con la plática que estaba teniendo.

"Necesito un reporte mañana a primera hora en mi oficina central. Hablamos luego" colgó el teléfono y me miró sorprendido.

"Buenos días" me saludó arqueando sus cejas en una pregunta, no le respondí el saludo, sino solté mi demanda con voz firme.

"Necesito pantalones. Y camisetas. Y botines" Él mismo me había dicho que podía pedir lo que me haga falta, y ropa cómoda me hacía falta en demasía.

"Bien…" respondió parpadeando un par de veces, de pronto sorprendido. Luego de un par de segundos continuó, "llamaré a Cinna y le pediré que envíe algunos de tu talla"

"Ok"

"¿Pasa algo, Katniss?"

"No" le contesté casi de inmediato, me dispuse a retirarme pero antes decidí saludarle por el día de hoy. "Buenos días" le dije e hice una pequeña reverencia, como todos sus sirvientes lo hacían, luego me di media vuelta y me sentí satisfecha de dejarle con esa mirada de confusión.

Llegué al comedor, tenía hambre, pero no había rastro ni del mayordomo, ni de ningún sirviente. Miré a todos lados y me di cuenta de que la mansión estaba completamente solitaria, crucé la puerta que llevaba a la cocina y también estaba desierta. Caminé hacia la alacena y revisé lo que había para desayunar. Había de todo, realmente, era como una gran despensa de comida. Cogí algunas verduras y huevos, de la nevera saqué un paquete de tocino congelado, hice una mueca al ver que todos los productos tenían la marca _Mellark_ en ella. Tomé una caja de leche, pero decidí que me antojaba más un jugo de durazno y cambié el empaque. Corté las verduras en trocitos y los puse en un bol, le eché los huevos encima y batí. Prendí la cocina y aunque demoré un par de minutos en encontrar las sartenes en el enorme lugar, puse un par a calentar y en una puse el batido de huevo, en la otra puse los tocinos. Cuando me giré vi a Peeta apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, observándome con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Entonces fui consciente de que estaba en su cocina, usando sus alimentos. Si él consideraba eso un robo, estaría en problemas. Pero una parte de mí se relajó al ver su expresión de sorpresa y una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, formando una sonrisa.

Saqué dos platos y serví en ambos. Originalmente ni se me habría ocurrido preparar algo de comida para él, pero quizás inconscientemente había sacado más alimentos de los que me llenarían a mí sola. Quizás era la costumbre, generalmente preparaba comida para mi hermana y mi madre, dudaba que en el fondo quisiera preparar algo para Peeta. Seguía molesta con él. Serví el jugo en dos vasos y levanté mi mirada hacia él, nos quedamos así varios segundos hasta que decidí decir algo.

"Vi que no había nadie y decidí preparar algo que comer"

"Es domingo." Me contestó como si fuera obvio, se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y luego se explicó, "el servicio debe descansar algún día. No son esclavos." Me dijo mientras se acercaba con pasos tímidos, como si se sintiera extraño al estar aquí.

"¿Y qué comes los domingos?" le pregunté mientras cogía mi plato y mi vaso e iba a una mesita cercana.

Peeta se encogió de hombros y me respondió, "Lo que sea que ofrezca la carta del restaurant".

"¿No te preocupa que haya envenenado tu comida?" le pregunté cuando vi que cogió la ración que separé para él.

"Quizás me preocuparía si no hubiera visto que estás comiendo la otra mitad". Contestó expandiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, extrañado, quizás era la primera vez que comía en la mesa del servicio y no en su gran mesa del enorme comedor. Pero sus labios no me engañaban, se curvaban en una sonrisa fresca, incluso inocente, y tuve que recordarme que él me había comprado, a mí, a Johanna y a Cashmere, para volver a detestarlo. Pero no tuve mucho éxito, estar comiendo con él algo que yo había preparado me recordaba la sensación de casa, de Prim. Además su acto noble de haberle dado el día libre a todo el personal de la mansión seguía presente.

Las palabras de Lavinia resonaron en mi cabeza, _"El Sr. Mellark es muy generoso y considerado con sus trabajadores"._ Pero luego recordé su rostro palidecer cuando le dije no quería una sirvienta personal. Iba a ser despedida, entonces, ¿dónde estaba lo generoso, si la dejaría sin trabajo? Debí haberlo pensado en voz alta, porque escuché a Peeta preguntarme con un tono de preocupación.

"¿A quién dejaré sin trabajo?" levanté mi mirada hacia él y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido. Sentí que mis orejas ardieron, pero ya que había dicho de más, decidí sacar todo.

"A Lavinia. Si yo no la empleaba, ibas a despedirla." Le dije y me pareció escuchar en mi voz un tono de reproche.

"No iba a despedirla" me dijo extrañado, "¿ella te dijo que iba a hacerlo?". Negué con mi cabeza, Lavinia no lo había dicho, y tampoco quería meterla en problemas.

"Lo deduje, porque me dijiste que la podía despedir al día siguiente"

Peeta suspiró y parpadeó un par de veces.

"Sólo lo dije porque me estaba impacientando. Jamás despediría a Lavinia, es una de las mejores asistentas que podría tener en la mansión, a pesar de haber estado atormentándome a cada hora para que la asigne como tu asistenta personal. La mujer está loca. Pero no, no la despediría." Terminó de decir con un tono cansino pero con esa sonrisa divertida que ya empezaba a ver agradable, además me dio la impresión que hablaba de ella como si fuera una vieja amiga más que una sirvienta de casa.

Terminamos de comer en silencio, por momentos me encontraba con su mirada aunque me había decidido no establecer contacto visual con él. Sin embargo no podía evitar espiarlo por momentos, quería ver más de esa sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos. Al terminar quiso ayudarme a limpiar todo, pero me negué. Volvió a insistir y lo miré arqueando una ceja.

"¿En serio? ¿El señorito de la gran mansión va a lavar los platos?" le pregunté arqueando los labios con cierto sarcasmo.

"¿Es tan difícil ponerlos en el lavaplatos?" me dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, imitando mi mueca de sarcasmo, "Prácticamente se lavan solos y te quieres llevar todo el crédito". Se me escapó una risa, pero luego hablé con una voz más firme.

"Yo me haré cargo de esto. Mientras tanto puedes pedirle a Cinna mis pantalones." Me giré y le di la espalda, dando por terminada la discusión. Sabía que me estaba extralimitando, pero de alguna manera sentía que él me lo permitía.

Le escuché resoplar en derrota, y decir un "¡bien!" arrastrado entre dientes. Luego salió de la cocina con pasos pesados y me di cuenta que tenía una amplia sonrisa en mis labios. Me detuve en seco, mi cuerpo se paralizó y obligué a mi rostro a borrar todo rastro de sonrisa o de agrado hacia Peeta. _¡Él te compró, idiota!_ Me regañé a mí misma. Respiré hondo, recordando lo mucho que lo odiaba. Dejé los trastes en el lavaplatos y encendí la máquina, tiré los desperdicios y limpié la encimera donde había trabajado. Cuando vi que la cocina volvía a estar impecable, subí a mi habitación y decidí no salir de ahí en todo el día.

Esperaba tener pronto mis pantalones y botines, así podría trepar por los árboles en el mini bosque trasero de la mansión y tener mis momentos a solas. Mis instintos me advertían que debía alejarme de Peeta lo más posible, de alguna forma, él era peligroso.

No por que pudiera hacerme daño, sino todo lo contrario. Podría agradarme, lo cual presentía que sería mucho peor.

* * *

_A continuar..._

_¡Holaaa! Gracias por seguir aquí, por darle una lectura y una oportunidad a este fic :) Sé que los primeros capítulos están avanzando de forma lenta, pero ¡y eso que corto escenas! (que cuando empiezo a escribir, no paro) tampoco quiero hacerla larga para llegar a lo importante del asunto. Llegaré, ¡lo prometo!_

_Debo confesar que cuando imaginé este fic, lo pensé como algo de 3 capítulos, breve, directo, completamente _smutty_, jaja (por algo le puse rating M). Pero luego de recibir sus primeros comentarios... sentí que este fic podría dar para más... y luego vino otra alucinada de una trama distinta a lo que pensé originalmente y me trajo a esto. En este capítulo hay una pequeña pista para lo que está por venirse._

_Gracias por leerme, si puedes darte un tiempito déjame un comentario, me gustaría saber qué piensas ¡y oír tus teorías!_

_¡Espero no demorar para el siguiente capi! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Una clase distinta de hambre

**N/A: Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

**_Ya era hora de algún tipo de acercamiento, no? ;)_**

* * *

**Una clase distinta de hambre**

Los días siguientes pasaron en una misma tranquila monotonía: por las mañanas desayunaba sola en la gran mesa del comedor, iba al estudio del segundo piso y me entretenía leyendo o exploraba los salones de la mansión, encontré en el amplio balcón un lugar apacible donde hacer mis apuntes sobre lo que recordaba de hierbas y plantas medicinales, a la hora de la comida también me encontraba sola en la mesa, luego iba al jardín trasero acompañada de Lavinia, por las noches Peeta llegaba de sus oficinas y me preguntaba sobre mi día, apenas intercambiábamos unas cuantas oraciones y se internaba nuevamente en su oficina principal pasando el pasillo del salón, los malos sueños y pesadillas no se hacían extrañar, cada madrugada despertaba sobresaltada por algún recuerdo o escena referente a la arena, o a Snow, o al podrido sistema del gobierno de Panem.

Cinna aún no me había enviado las ropas adecuadas, eso me impedía trepar por los árboles, lo cual sospecho que Lavinia agradecía, pero había encontrado un pequeño refugio en medio de este mini bosque, con la mansión varios metros detrás. Sentía un poco de lástima por la asistenta pelirroja, miraba a todos lados y se sobresaltaba ante el menor ruido, parecía no gustarle estar tan alejada de un techo seguro, a pesar de todo eso siempre insistía en venir conmigo.

Tanta tranquilidad solo me causaba ansiedad y mi presencia en esta casa empezaba a impacientarme. ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí? Me sentía más como un adorno dentro de la mansión. Las primeras noches temía que en algún momento se abriera la puerta de mi habitación y que Peeta entrara mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, pero ahora empezaba a dudar que pasara algo así, incluso la sola idea parecía ridícula. Aquel domingo que desayunamos y comimos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina conversando y ocasionalmente sonriendo de pronto se veía lejano o casi inexistente, por momentos me preguntaba si había sido real.

Sin darme cuenta el día viernes había llegado. Una semana exactamente desde que llegué al Capitolio, misma noche que Snow me convirtió en un cuerpo más a la venta. Lo que no lograba entender eran los motivos de Peeta a comprarme, pienso en mil motivos y descarto cada uno de ellos, simplemente porque él no parece ser del tipo de quiera alardear de su estatus, ni de su poder, y cuando lo hace es cuando está fuera, como si estuviera frente a cámaras, como si cumpliera un papel. Honestamente no sé qué pensar de él, porque tampoco ha intentado tocarme de forma íntima. Siento que mis mejillas arden y se me contrae el estómago, no es algo en lo que quiera pensar y quizás ese pequeño detalle debería darme tranquilidad, pero al contrario, sólo hace que me pregunte qué pasará cuando este mes se acabe, cuando otra persona compre una noche í que mis tripas se dan una vuelta, de pronto perdí el apetito. Salí de mi habitación y fui al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco, Lavinia me alcanzó unos minutos después y me avisó que la comida estaba lista, pero le contesté que no tenía hambre. Decidí adelantar mi paseo por los jardines y la pelirroja me sigue con la sombrilla de siempre, antes insiste en aplicarme nuevamente protector solar. Noté que particularmente hoy está inquieta desde que amaneció y puedo ver que hace un gran esfuerzo en contenerse.

"¿Pasa algo Lavinia?" le pregunté y de pronto vi que su menudo cuerpo tembló de emoción.

"¡Srta. Katniss!" suelta entusiasmada, pero luego se muerde los labios. "Es que, hoy no se puede distraer mucho tiempo afuera, ¡tenemos que alistarla para esta noche!"

"¿Qué hay esta noche?" le pregunté, sospechando que posiblemente hoy tendría que salir.

"¡Lo siento tanto! No sé si deba decirle, el amo Mellark…" Lavinia se interrumpe y parece entrar en un conflicto, debatiéndose si seguir hablando o permanecer callada.

Pero ya no es necesario que me diga nada más, de seguro hoy tendría otra cena a la vista del público para darle de qué hablar al Capitolio este fin de semana. Lo que me empezaba a molestar era porqué Peeta no me lo decía en persona y yo me tenía que enterar por medio de mi asistenta pelirroja. Estaba segura que todos en esta casa estaban al tanto, incluso Cinna seguro no tardaría en aparecerse con algún gran vestido, pero yo me enteraba de último. Una extraña irritación recorría mi cuerpo, me hizo cruzar mis brazos por encima de mi pecho y apretar los dientes, en ese momento apareció el mayordomo Jeremy y anunció que tenía una llamada por teléfono de Peeta. Relajé mi postura y lo seguí hacia dentro de la mansión y hacia la oficina principal donde se encontraba el teléfono. Me acerqué tímidamente, ya había estado una vez antes cuando reclamé tener prendas cómodas, pero Peeta había estado presente y en ese momento el lugar no me había parecido nada intimidante. Ahora era casi como invadir su espacio privado, si había un lugar en la mansión al que ni me había acercado era a su habitación, y en estos momentos, esta oficina me daba la misma impresión.

"¿Diga?" dije al teléfono cuando lo levanté, mis ojos de pronto recorrieron las paredes y los cuadros que colgaban alrededor. Justo frente al escritorio había uno con una manzana verde que llamó mi atención, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguí el recorrido visual por el recinto.

"Katniss. Espero no haberte interrumpido" Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente, olvidando por un momento que él no puede verme. "Esta noche hay un evento importante al que me gustaría invitarte. Es una cena de gala para una fundación de caridad. Perdón por el pronto aviso, pero casi lo había olvidado si no fuera porque Portia me llamó para decirme que pasaría a dejar mi atuendo de esta noche" Peeta se ríe nerviosamente y no puedo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. "Estoy seguro de que Cinna tiene algo especial para ti también."

"No lo dudo, aunque espero que tenga mis pantalones listos también" le respondo de pronto olvidando mi irritación, mi mal humor y sintiéndome sorpresivamente relajada.

"Espero me perdones la grosería de no pasar por ti, pero apenas y tendré tiempo de salir de la oficina a la gala, Axell se encargará de llevarte en la limo y te encontraré allá."

"¿Haremos el número de ir a mi departamento nuevamente?" le pregunté, recordando la cena anterior.

"Sí, es lo mejor. Vamos a hacer ruido Katniss, pero tampoco es para convertirlo en un escándalo" me dijo con cierto tono de pesar en su voz.

"Estoy segura que Caesar y Claudius estarían super encantados de hacer más que un escándalo" casi pude escuchar su sonrisa formarse en su rostro. "No te precupes, ya Lavinia me había dado un pequeño adelanto"

"¿Lavinia, eh? No sé qué haría sin ella, es como una agenda humana. Qué bueno que lo recordó porque en verdad se había ido de mi cabeza." Noté un poco de cansancio en su voz, y me pregunté si quizás fuera mejor evitar esa cena.

"¿Es necesario que vayamos a la gala? Podrías… descansar. Has estado muy ocupado esta semana…" rodé los ojos porque no entendía esta repentina ola de preocupación por Peeta Mellark o lo que hiciera con su vida, apreté mis dientes y cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de la magnitud de mis palabras.

"¿Ha sido una semana ocupada, cierto? Perdón, no era mi intención desatenderte. Es mucha grosería la que tendrás que perdonarme" en este momento respiré fuertemente, no era la reacción que esperaba generar en él, yo misma me había alejado de él y me había refugiado en mi mini bosque del jardín trasero intentando evitarlo, lo cual ni fue necesario ya que él estaba casi todo el día fuera, "Sólo estaremos ahí un par de horas, no puedo faltar ya que la compañía Mellark es uno de los principales benefactores." Me quedé muda y con la boca abierta, y pensé si acaso había algo que Peeta no hiciera. "¿Me parece que la conversación más larga que hemos tenido esta semana ha sido por teléfono?" sonreí ante su comentario y asentí mi cabeza, otra vez olvidando que él no podía verme. "Te ves linda cuando sonríes, Katniss." Me quedé en seco, borré la sonrisa de mi rostro y abrí mis ojos como platos. "Mira al frente" hice como me indicó y vi que el cuadro de la manzana verde de pronto se transformaba en una pantalla y su rostro sonriente se encontraba en primer plano.

"Te veo en la cena" le solté con el tono más cortante y seco que pude sacar, colgué el teléfono y salí como un bólido de su oficina completamente azorada y no dudaba que con el rostro rojo.

No me había equivocado en que Cinna aparecería con un vestido impresionante, era de color azul noche que parecía el mismo cielo estrellado que solía ver desde el bosque de mi hogar. Era impresionante la cantidad de brillantes que tenía en toda la falda, por el pecho era un vestido sin tirantes pero con detalles de encaje que se extendían por mis hombros y a lo largo de los brazos. Mi trenza fue cubierta también con algunos pines brillantes y esta vez no usé los zapatos de cristal, sino unos negros como el carbón. Agradecí que el maquillaje no fuera cargado, aunque me aumentaba ligeramente de edad, sólo me hacía parecer contemporánea con Peeta. El toque final fue el broche del sinsajo sobre mi pecho, Cinna lo puso cuidadosamente y me guiñó un ojo.

"Estás lista, mi chica en llamas. Perfecta."

Igual que la vez pasada, a Cinna lo esperaba un automóvil y a mí la limusina con el emblema de Mellark sobre el parachoques. Me despedí de mi estilista preferido con la promesa que me enviaría las ropas que le pedí al día siguiente, Lavinia daba saltitos de emoción y me ayudó a hacer entrar la falda del vestido, tomando el lugar de Axell y prácticamente haciéndole a un lado, el chofer sólo se limitó a sonreír y volvió al asiento del conductor del vehículo. Una vez que la pelirroja se aseguró que todo estaba bien, me deseó suerte en la cena y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

Entonces iniciamos el recorrido que ya estaba programado, pasando unos minutos por el edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento para luego dirigirnos al lujoso hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de gala. Realmente no entendía por qué se hacían actividades con tanta pomposidad para reunir fondos de caridad, reunirían mucho más sin hacer tanta gala del evento. Pero por supuesto, eso sería imperdonable en el Capitolio, incluso el más noble de los actos debía celebrarse con fastuosidad.

Llegamos al hotel y un mayordomo me ayudó a salir de la limusina, me escoltó hacia el vestíbulo donde se encontraban Peeta y unos hombres más conversando animosamente, al verme se despidió de ellos y se acercó a mí con pasos rápidos. Debía reconocer que era un hombre muy atractivo, más aún con el traje azul noche que hacía juego con mi atuendo, claro que él no llevaba brillantes por todos lados, pero no los necesitaba, su sonrisa perfectamente derecha y blanca, sus ojos azules y las ondas ordenadas de su cabello que se fijaban hacia atrás ya lo hacían resaltar bastante.

"Srta. Everdeen, un gusto de verla nuevamente" me saludó tomando una de mis manos y llevándola a sus labios, depositó un suave beso en mis nudillos sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Tomé aire y esbocé una sonrisa.

"El gusto es mío Sr. Mellark" le contesté a la vez que sentía que él enroscaba mi mano alrededor de su brazo y me guiaba hacia unas puertas de metal que se abrieron automáticamente al acercarnos.

Entramos en lo que parecía una cabina de vidrio, el ascensor se encontraba de cara a la ciudad, empezamos a subir y al sentir cada vez más intenso el vértigo me aferré más al brazo de Peeta. Él debió sentir la tensión de mi cuerpo pues me acercó más a él y empezó a hablarme de cualquier cosa, distrayéndome del incómodo viaje hacia los pisos superiores. Para cuando llegamos al piso treinta del edificio y escuchamos el timbre darnos el aviso, yo prácticamente estaba abrazándolo. Me solté rápidamente y salí del ascensor con dos pasos apresurados, sólo recién pude respirar tranquila. Nuevamente sentí a Peeta coger mi mano para enroscarla en su brazo y me dio una sonrisa reafirmante.

"Sólo un par de horas" me susurró y entramos a un gran salón donde se desplegaba la más grande fiesta.

Había varias mesas enteras con grandes banquetes, en una esquina estaba una banda musical donde una mujer morena cantaba una canción suave, hacia el lado opuesto estaba una mesa principal donde estaban personas importantes celebrando y tomándose fotografías. Una mujer que me hizo recordar mucho a Effie nos reconoció y se acercó a nosotros con pasos presurosos.

"¡Sr. Mellark! Lo estábamos esperando. Mucho gusto de tenerla por aquí, Srta. Everdeen" la mujer prácticamente jaló a Peeta hacia la mesa principal donde le pidió reunirse con los otros personajes a tomarse fotografías, vi que Peeta gesticuló hacia mi dirección un _"lo siento"_ y yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

Me dirigí hacia una de las mesas de banquete y empecé a probar algunas de las delicias que estaban servidas, en algún momento levanté mi mirada y me encontré casi frente a frente con Cashmere. Ambas nos quedamos inmóviles unos momentos mirándonos a los ojos, luego ella desvió su mirada a la mesa principal, donde se encontraba Peeta, y al volver a mirarme esbozó una sonrisa que no pude descifrar. Se enderezó en su sitio sin perder contacto visual conmigo, pero esta vez me estudiaba con sus ojos, como si tratara de encontrar en mí algo que aprobar. Finalmente pareció encontrar algo, aunque no la veía satisfecha, pero se acercó ligeramente y susurró algo que apenas llegué a entender.

"Hazlo bien"

Y tan fugaz como se había acercado, de pronto ya veía su espalda alejarse. No entendí para nada su actitud ni sus palabras, no sabía si tenía que ver conmigo o con Peeta, pero decidí que no me pasaría la noche pensando en ello. Me fijé en los asistentes al salón buscando por Finnick o algún otro Vencedor, pero no, sólo Cashmere y yo estábamos presentes en esta gala. Vi que rubia compartía muestras de afecto con un hombre mayor, pero no parecía fingido, parecía tan real e íntimo que aparté mi mirada sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Al mismo tiempo sentí un par de manos sobre mis hombros y luego la voz de Peeta a mis espaldas, invitándome a bailar.

Sonreí y acepté, nos acercamos al centro del salón, donde otras parejas bailaban a un ritmo suave y comenzamos nuestro propio movimiento lento. Me dejé guiar por él, y aunque había decidido no pensar en Cashmere, no pude evitar que mi cabeza empezara a dar vueltas sobre lo que había querido decirme. De pronto los flash de algunas cámaras me devolvieron a la realidad y sonreí para las fotos, Peeta me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sonreía con total naturalidad, tenía una mano en mi cintura y no me soltó en ningún momento. Nos fotografiaron solos, con otras personas importantes, también con Cashmere y el hombre que vino con ella, que luego aprendí que era el magnate Ford.

Demoramos un poco más de dos horas, pero finalmente Peeta me pregunta en un susurro si estaba lista para irme. Sonrío en respuesta pues no veía la hora de irme de este lugar, pero a la vez la idea de volver a subirme a ese ascensor me daba una sensación de vértigo.

"Siento que sea la única forma de bajar" me dice mientras esperamos frente a la puerta de metal. Respiro profundamente y dejo salir el aire pesadamente.

"Podrías hablarme e intentar distraerme nuevamente" le contesté no convencida de que funcione. Tenía la anticipación acumulada en el estómago y empezaba a sentir el malestar, de pronto la puerta de metal se abrió y al ver el vacío a través de la cabina de cristal se incrementó la sensación de devolver lo que comí del banquete "o podríamos bajar por las escaleras" terminé de decir lo que repentinamente me pareció una buena idea.

"O podría…" empezó a decir pero no terminó la oración.

En un movimiento rápido puso una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me jaló hacia su cuerpo, con la otra mano cogió mi mentón y levantó mi rostro, luego él se acercó cortando distancia entre nosotros y me besó.

Mi primer impulso hubiera sido empujarlo, gritarle groseramente, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar pues sentí que giraba conmigo y mis pies retrocedieron unos pasos. Supe que estábamos dentro del ascensor, de pronto tuve esa misma sensación de vértigo así que instintivamente llevé mis manos a sus hombros y clavé mis dedos lo más que pude sobre su traje. Sentí que la cabina empezó a moverse, mi cuerpo se tensó y pensaba en lo inútil que estaba siendo ese beso para distraerme. Pero Peeta no tardó en probar lo equivocada que podía estar, el beso que hasta ahora no había sido más que un suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos se deshizo y dio paso a uno que me causó otro tipo de vértigo. Sentí cómo tomaba mi labio inferior entre los suyos, luego su lengua rozó tímida y lentamente el borde de mis dientes superiores, lo que envió ondas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo.

No era mi primer beso, Gale había creído que era buena idea besarme luego que regresara como Vencedora, confesando de pronto lo que llevaba sintiendo por mí hacía un tiempo. Aunque todo aquello me cayó de sorpresa y fue tan repentino, le dije que lo quería sólo como un amigo y que no veía en mi vida una relación romántica de ningún tipo. Con nadie. Insistió un par de veces más, creyendo que cambiaría de parecer, pero sólo reafirmaba mi decisión. Ninguno de esos tres besos me había hecho sentir lo que ahora estaba sintiendo. Aunque no estaba segura si era por el ascensor, esa sensación de un gancho tirando de mi estómago y mi cabeza flotando.

El timbre de aviso que llegamos al primer piso se escuchó demasiado pronto, sentí como si apenas se hubiera cerrado la puerta tras nosotros y de pronto ya se abría de nuevo. Peeta se separó de mí y abrí los ojos, aún confusa con un ligero mareo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi que sonreía satisfecho.

"Logré distraerte" dijo en un susurro, tomando mi mano para enroscarla nuevamente en su brazo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salimos al vestíbulo, sentí mis labios enfriarse al contacto con el aire, un cosquilleo se extendió en mi labio inferior y al caminar mis pies parecían ligeros y flotantes, estaba segura de que mi rostro tendría un tono rojizo por la forma de cómo lo sentía arder. Como era de esperarse, afuera del hotel había un tumulto de personas que apenas eran contenidas por los mayordomos y guardias del lugar. Vi el camino despejado hacia la limusina y fuimos escoltados hacia el vehículo. Como si se tratara de un guion preestablecido, Peeta se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y me ayudó a subir, cerró la puerta tras de mí y Axell nos dirigió hacia el edificio donde supuestamente me dejaría.

Minutos más tarde veía las rejas con la inconfundible M abrirse para darnos paso, luego de pasar por el camino rodeado de árboles y dar vuelta a la fuente que adornaba la entrada principal, Peeta abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir. Tomó mi mano para ayudarme a subir los escalones y luego entramos en silencio a la mansión. Nos mantuvimos en silencio todo el recorrido hacia la puerta de mi habitación, empezaba a sentirme incómoda, no sabía si decir algo, me sentía confundida. Frente al público él mostraba un tipo de conducta muy relajado, un hombre sin complicaciones y con mucho por disfrutar de la vida y de su juventud, no me cabía duda que todo aquél que cruzara un par de palabras con él cayera rendido a su carisma y su encantadora personalidad. Pero estos días había observado lo duro que trabaja, lo estresado y cansado que puede llegar a estar al fin del día. Incluso el cuadro donde me estaba pintando se había quedado a medias y no lo había vuelto a tocar.

Cuando el calor en mi mano se hizo evidente, vi que desde que me ayudó a salir de la limusina no me había soltado, su agarre continuaba cálido y firme.

"Se presentaron muchos asuntos de la compañía" empezó a decir con una voz suave, "sobre todo con la expansión en Neo Asia, donde se encuentran mis padres y mis hermanos mayores. Sé que no he sido el mejor anfitrión estos días, pero buscaré la forma de compensarte." Levantó su mano libre y acarició mi mejilla.

No entendía por qué me comentaba algo tan privado, sabía que tenía padres y una familia, pero hasta ahora nunca me había importado saber de ellos. Sabía que Neo Asia estaba al otro lado del mundo y era diez veces más grande que Panem, pero eso era todo lo que mis conocimientos de geografía alcanzaban. Entonces me pregunté por qué Peeta se había quedado aquí si podía ir y ser diez veces más exitoso en otro continente, en otro país donde no habían juegos ni represiones gubernamentales. De pronto empecé a preguntarme muchas cosas sobre el hombre de ojos azules que tenía frente a mí, no lo conocía en lo más mínimo, no sabía nada de él, sólo que era el atractivo, soltero, codiciado y millonario heredero el emporio Mellark. _Además es pintor, empresario y filántropo que trata justamente a sus trabajadores_, escuché mi propia voz en mi cabeza recordármelo. _Y se preocupa por ti_.

Quise ignorar lo último que mi mente decidió decirme, porque ya empezaba a delirar. Debía ser por la tensión que sentía desde hacía un rato, al saber que mi mano seguía atrapada en la suya y ver que no tenía intenciones de soltarme. Una semana atrás había rechazado todo contacto con él y ahora me veía incapaz de retirar mi mano de la suya, más que nada porque parecía querer seguir hablando y decirme algo, pero no salían palabras de su boca.

En cambio se inclinó y volvió a besarme.

No fue suave como en el ascensor. Tomó mi boca con la suya con una fuerza que me impresionó y me dejó sin aire. Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior y si antes, en el ascensor, había sentido una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, ahora lo sentía con mucha más intensidad, acompañado de un temblor en el estómago y en las rodillas, dudaba que pudiera mantenerme de pie por más tiempo. Sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared y ambas manos de Peeta en mis mejillas, rozando sus dedos por mi cuello y la parte trasera de mis orejas y cada punto en mi piel donde sentía su tacto me enviaba más descargas eléctricas. Mis brazos colgaban inserviblemente y sólo atiné a cerrar mis manos en puños alrededor de mi vestido, cuando sentí su lengua entrar a mi boca reclamando por más, instintivamente alcé mis brazos y me sujeté en sus hombros.

Entonces se separó de mí y apoyó su frente contra la mía, sentía su respiración pesada y agitada, yo estaba igual o incluso peor que él, mis ojos aún permanecían cerrados y no tenía fuerza para abrirlos. Este beso me hizo desear otro. Pero no lo obtuve, en cambio se separó más de mí y marcó cierta distancia retrocediendo un paso, "Perdón… estoy… deberías descansar. Buenas noches, Katniss" balbuceó un poco antes de despedirse.

Vi que avanzó con pasos torpes, en algún momento creí que se daría la vuelta y retrocedería, pero siguió avanzando y lo vi entrar a su habitación. Por fin pude hacer que mi mano alcance el pomo de la puerta a mis espaldas y entré a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me apoyé sobre ella. Me quedé ahí un buen rato sin moverme, me llevé una mano a la altura de mi boca y con mis dedos índice y medio toqué mis labios donde aún seguía la sensación hormigueante que Peeta me había dejado con ese beso. No sabía si estaba furiosa, o si tenía pánico, o si era alguna otra sensación que no conocía o una mezcla de varias. Pero hay algo que sí logré reconocer, aunque no estaba muy segura.

Era hambre. Pero siendo una experta en ello, podía asegurar que esta era una clase totalmente diferente de hambre a la que estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

_A continuar..._

_¡Hola nuevamente!_

_Gracias por seguir aquí, y por esperar un capi más de esta historia. Sobre todo gracias por sus lindos reviews! En la semana espero contestarlos todos como lo intenté en un principio, pero para ello les sugiero tener una cuenta en ya que mi respuesta se envía como PM._

_Ya quisiera hacer 2 actualizaciones por semana, pero wow! no podría seguir ese ritmo, además que tengo otros fics y fanarts en espera... aunque me he propuesto hacerlo semanal, y subir capis cada viernes... ya sé que hoy es sábado, pero bueno! un día más creo que no hace daño! jaja :p _

_Poco a poco se irán revelando detalles, así que vayan creando sus hipótesis y teorías! y veamos cómo se va dando en la historia. Ya luego revelaré la edad de Peeta... nah, la diré ahora!, tiene 24 años próximo a sus 25, y esto tiene una super mega razón! que ya esa sí me la reservo por ahora ;)_

_Muchas gracias por los favs, los follows, y realmente aprecio que se den un tiempito de dejarme un review, me emociona mucho leer qué les gustó o qué opinan y sobre todo que me alienten a seguir escribiendo, y es super genial! GRACIAS_

_Perdón si hay errores, y les pido me los hagan saber, pero es que sólo le he dado una re-lectura de rigor, si me planeo corregir más de seguro tardaré más días aún y ya no quiero hacerles esperar tanto (sé lo que se siente!)_

_Nos vemos a la próxima! (asumo y espero que sea el viernes que sigue)_


	6. Chapter 6 - El roboespía

**N/A: Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**El roboespía**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una extraña sensación de descanso. No recordaba haber tenido alguna pesadilla y eso era nuevo para mí. Me levanté y fui al baño, quedé viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, y aunque me veía igual que siempre me dio la impresión de ver algo diferente. Observé mis labios entreabiertos y recordé el beso de Peeta, no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, inmediatamente mordí mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos, como si con eso pudiera borrar las imágenes de mi cabeza.

Al retornar a mi habitación Lavinia ya se había hecho cargo del desorden que dejé la noche anterior, mi vestido y los accesorios que usé ya no estaban en el suelo, los tacones habían desaparecido, quizás tomando su lugar ordenado en el enorme clóset que bien podría parecer una tienda entera. Entrecerré mis ojos al sentir el fuerte brillo dorado del sol a través del ventanal, luego que la pelirroja terminara de abrir todas las cortinas se acercó con mucho entusiasmo a saludarme.

"Buenos días, Srta. Katniss" me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, noté que cruzó sus dedos y sus pies se empinaban como si diera pequeños sobresaltos.

"Buen día, Lavinia" la saludé mientras la observaba con un poco de recelo. Había reconocido su actitud, su forma de sonreír y los gestos de su rostro, era muy similar a Prim cuando quería algo, exactamente cuando quería pedir algo que sabía que no me agradaría mucho, como quedarse con el estúpido gato. De pronto extrañé mucho mi casa y mi familia, en estos momentos estaría con ellas de no ser porque decidieron convertirme en mercancía de carne. Snow había decidido qué hacer conmigo sin darme ninguna opción. Respiré lentamente porque no quería pensar en el presidente y malograr el día que apenas empezaba. "Sé que traes algo, dilo de una vez" le alenté a confesarse regalándole una sonrisa. Ella no merecía mi malhumor.

"¡Lo siento tanto!" se disculpó poniendo un rostro de culpabilidad, "¡Perdóneme por ser tan entrometida!"

"Sólo te daré una oportunidad, Lavinia, dilo ya" era algo similar a lo que le decía a mi hermana, cuando se andaba con rodeos antes de hacer su pedido.

"¿Cómo le fue en la cena de anoche?" soltó precipitadamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Debía imaginarlo, por supuesto que la capitolina que tenía por asistenta moría por saber todo y a detalle de lo que había pasado. De seguro se enteraría mañana de la boca de Claudius y Caesar, pero supongo que esperar un día más se le hacía difícil. En algún momento en el pasado, su actitud me habría hecho rodar los ojos y verla con desprecio, pero luego de haber conocido mejor a mi equipo de preparación, a la misma Effie, había logrado comprender en pequeña medida su comportamiento. Por lo menos, había aprendido a ser un poco más tolerante. No era su culpa, había crecido y aprendido a ser así, como todos en el Capitolio.

"Estuvo bien" le comenté de forma breve y sus ojos se abrieron expectantes, el silencio se prolongó varios segundos y una sombra de decepción empezaba a cursar su rostro. Odié sentirme con la obligación de decirle algo más, "El banquete fue exquisito, hubo baile, mucha gente importante, tomaron fotos… muchas fotos" mi mente traicionera eligió este momento para hacerme recordar el beso del ascensor, y luego, con un revoltijo en mi estómago, el beso en la puerta de mi habitación. "Regresamos pronto, no nos quedamos mucho"

"¡Sí, sí vi las fotos! Bueno, una que publicaron en el diario nacional. Se veía maravillosa, Srta. Katniss, ¡parecía una princesa!" su comentario me produjo una sonrisa incómoda.

Estoy segura que quiere seguir oyendo más, pero le cambio de tema preguntándole que me sugiere usar hoy. Se vuelve a emocionar eligiendo un vestido naranja que llegan a mis rodillas con tirantes que se ajustan detrás del cuello, dejando mis hombros al descubierto, el contorno de falda acampanada lleva un estampado de flores blancas. Lavinia elige unas sandalias blancas y algunas pulseras que me hacen arrugar la nariz cuando me los pongo, son ruidosas y siento que delatan mi ubicación cuando estoy acostumbrada a moverme en silencio. Pero de alguna forma agradezco su entusiasmo en elegir mi atuendo del día, me quita el estrés de no saber qué combinar o usar, y estoy segura que una vez que lleguen mis pantalones eso será lo único que yo elija. Hago mi trenza de siempre y me dirijo al comedor en el primer piso, esperando encontrarlo vacío como ya se me había hecho costumbre.

No sólo no lo encuentro vacío, sino que veo hay un segundo set de cubiertos acomodados al lado de Peeta. Dudo sobre si tomar mi lugar de siempre, lo más lejos posible de él, o si tomar el lugar a su derecha, pero cuando me encuentro con su mirada y su sonrisa amable mis pies avanzan automáticamente hasta tomar el asiento que estaba preparado. Me sentí tonta, como si hubiera caído en una trampa por voluntad propia, pero extrañamente no me irritaba. No cuando veía que la sonrisa de Peeta se extendía más en su rostro.

"Buenos días, Katniss" me saludó sin romper contacto visual conmigo.

"Bu-buenos días" odié que mi voz se cortara, aclaré mi garganta, "Peeta".

"¿Cómo dormiste?" cogió la servilleta de tela que estaba sobre el plato y se lo puso en el regazo.

"Bien" le contesté, tomando mi propia servilleta e imitándolo, le decía la verdad, no había tenido ningún sobresalto a causa de algún mal sueño, sin embargo sentía que no decía la verdad completa. Decir 'bien' no era completamente honesto. Pero no quise pensar más en eso y retorné la cortesía "¿Cómo dormiste tú?"

Vi que apretó sus labios antes de responder, como si lo pensara lentamente o como si recién lo estuviera considerando. Quizás no imaginó que yo le devolvería la pregunta. O quizás estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas, ya que por un segundo vi que sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y sentí que mis mejillas se llenaban de calor repentinamente.

"Para serte honesto, no tan bien como me hubiera gustado"

Ahí estaba. Palabras rebuscadas para expresar, u ocultar, de forma sutil lo que yo misma sentía por dentro pero era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. No necesitaba mayor explicación, lo entendía perfectamente, era el complemento que le faltaba a mi pobre 'bien' de respuesta.

En ese momento dos mayordomos entraron con bandejas y nos sirvieron el desayuno. Agradecí que eso nos distrajera momentáneamente, ya que empezaba a sentir calor acumulándose en mis orejas. Por momentos intercambiábamos miradas, pero era siempre yo la que apartaba los ojos o giraba el rostro, odiaba sentirme así, desarmada. Peeta me preguntó por mi familia, y aunque al principio me puse en alarma, decidí ser breve hablándoles de ellas, de mi madre y de Prim, rodé los ojos y también le mencioné el gato. Las extrañaba y no sabía de ellas desde hacía dos semanas. Pero hice mi mejor intento en usar una máscara de dureza y no mostrar lo mucho que me afectaba hablar de mi hogar.

"Hoy no tengo que salir temprano, pensaba que podría quedarme y me dejaras acompañarte en los jardines" me dijo luego de tomar su último sorbo de café.

"Bueno, es tu jardín… puedes ir si quieres" le contesté con una voz tímida, me exasperaba de pronto comportarme de esta manera. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Peeta sonrió y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos. "Pero antes, me gustaría que me acompañes a mi oficina."

Me sobresalté porque no tenía la menor idea de por qué me querría en su oficina. Me pregunté si habría hecho o dicho algo malo, de pronto la imagen del cuadro de Rue vino a mi cabeza. Quizás sabe que estuve husmeando, o quizás me quiera decir porqué la dibujó o por qué la ocultó de donde estaba. Lo seguí por el corredor, el piso resplandecía debido a la luz solar que se colaba por las enormes ventanas, miré hacia fuera y presentí que debía hacer calor, pero dentro de la mansión se sentía fresco. Llegamos a su oficina y Peeta abrió la puerta y con un gesto me cedió en paso. No pude evitar mirar el cuadro de la manzana y recordar lo ridícula que me debí haber visto durante la llamada telefónica.

Crucé mis brazos instintivamente y me giré hacia Peeta para enfrentarle y que me diga de una vez qué quería. Pero él sólo negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Volvemos al día uno, cuando desconfiabas hasta de mi sombra?"

"No sé qué hago aquí" le respondí en defensa.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" me contestó y se acercó dos pasos, lo suficiente para estar frente a frente con pocos centímetros de distancia. Por un momento quise retroceder, pero decidí quedarme inmóvil y no dejarme intimidar por su cercanía. "Es verdad lo que te dije ayer, te ves linda cuando sonríes" diciendo eso, llevó una mano a mi rostro y me acarició la mejilla con su dedo pulgar, el cual bajó lentamente hacia mi boca y cuando lo sentí sobre mi labio inferior un estremecimiento se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Miró mis labios y parecía como si luchara contra alguna fuerza extraña, segundos después apartó su vista y su mano de mi rostro, cogió algún aparato que estaba sobre el escritorio y lo acomodó en mi oreja, "Con esto podrás hablar de forma libre, está conectado al teléfono inalámbricamente." Me guió hacia el teléfono y me dio otras indicaciones, "si pulsas este botón puedes cambiar en modo altavoz, o en modo privado. Y con este finalizas la llamada."

No entendía por qué tanta explicación sobre su teléfono, ¿acaso esperaba que habláramos todos los días por esa forma? Debí tener la pregunta escrita en mi cara porque provoqué que se riera y volví a ver el hoyuelo se formaba en su mejilla izquierda.

"Espera, y verás" me dijo guiñándome un ojo y fijó su mirada sobre el cuadro de la manzana.

Hice lo mismo sin saber exactamente qué esperar, escuché un par de _bips_ de marcado en el altavoz antes de que el rostro de Prim apareciera frente a mí.

"¡Katniss!" gritó ella y saludó con su mano a la pantalla.

"¡Prim!" me sorprendí al verla y corrí hacia el cuadro, como si de esa forma pudiera alcanzarla.

"Katniss, aléjate un poco, veo tu nariz en toda la pantalla" me reí un poco avergonzada, pero retrocedí hasta volver al escritorio, al lado de Peeta. Había olvidado que él se encontraba aquí.

"Prim, él es Peeta Mellark, de las industrias Mellark…" de pronto me sentí insegura de qué decirle, no podía contarle sobre el trato que tenía el Capitolio ni que ahora yo era parte de una transacción. Sobre todo no sabía qué decir de mi presencia en la mansión de Peeta.

"¡Lo sé¡ Hablamos temprano para probar si funcionaba esto, es muy amable de su parte invitarte a su casa para que podamos charlar con video. ¡Buenos días de nuevo, Peeta!" saludó ella a mi izquierda agitando su mano.

"Buenos días de nuevo, Primrose. Las dejaré conversar en privado. Con su permiso" Peeta hizo un gesto de despedida y se giró para salir de su oficina, automáticamente estiré mi brazo y alcancé su mano.

"Gracias" no fue todo lo que quería decirle, pero era lo más importante en ese momento. Peeta llevó mi mano a sus labios y depositó un suave beso sobre mis nudillos.

"No es nada" me contestó con una sonrisa y con unos pasos salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¡Ajam!" escuché a Prim hacer un carraspeo exagerado y me giré a verla con los ojos abiertos, como si me hubiera descubierto cometiendo alguna fechoría "¿Así que Peeta Mellark?" me preguntó alzando y bajando sus cejas repetidamente. Me apresuré a apretar el botón para convertirlo en una conversación privada.

"No te hagas ideas Prim. Peeta es…" en ese momento me pregunté, ¿qué era Peeta? Consideré mis opciones y no pude hallar alguna mejor que decir, "un amigo".

Yo no tenía amigos. Los podía contar con los dedos de una mano, por supuesto Gale estaba ahí desde hace años, pero Peeta había entrado como un huracán en mi vida hacía apenas una semana. No me podía permitir catalogarlo como un amigo, pero estaba muy por encima de ser un extraño, no lograba encontrar un lugar específico para Peeta. Sin embargo debía mantenerlo simple para Prim.

"Buttercup, saluda a Katniss" escuché decir a mi hermana y alzó al peludo animal poniéndolo a la altura de la pantalla. Me reí al comprobar que aún a distancia el gato me seguía mostrando los dientes.

"No sabía que teníamos una pantalla oculta por ahí" le comenté pensando en cómo no se me había ocurrido llamar antes a mi casa.

"¡Oh, no teníamos! Sólo estaba el teléfono, pero ayer vinieron unos técnicos a instalarlo, al principio mamá desconfió de ellos, a pesar de que eran enviados por la compañía Mellark, pero cuando dijeron tu nombre los dejó pasar." Fruncí mis cejas al escuchar que la compañía de Peeta estaba detrás de esto. "Y esta mañana nos sorprendió mucho recibir una llamada, mamá atendió y era Peeta Mellark diciendo que dentro de poco llegarías a un picnic y podríamos charlar un rato. ¿Cómo estás allá?"

"Bien. Es un poco agotador, siempre hay cenas y galas y reuniones y picnics…" me apresuré en narrar lo que sería una agitada agenda de una Vencedora, ocultando ciertos detalles "No podré ir a casa por ahora" terminé de decir esperando que mi voz no sonara con tanto pesar como me sentía.

"Entendemos, eres toda una celebridad ahora" me dijo tratando de confortarme, vi que dudó unos segundos, pero después continuó "Cuando vi la transmisión de Panem al día, y te vi en esos videos noté lo tensa que estabas y supe que algo andaba mal detrás de todo eso de la cita con Mellark" sentí que mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis manos sudaban en frío "Pero lo que acabo de ver…" de repente Prim sonrió y su rostro se iluminó "Pensé que quizás al principio debió ser difícil, pero ahora te vi tan natural. Estoy segura de que Peeta es un buen amigo, Katniss, creo que se preocupa mucho por ti. ¿Te das cuenta de ello?"

Desvié mi mirada hacia un cuadro que tenía un diente de león. Alguna parte de mi sí se daba cuenta, pero el resto quería ignorarlo. Era problemático. Ya no recordaba el momento en que dejé de odiarlo o pensar que era de lo peor, busqué en mi interior por algún sentimiento negativo hacia Peeta y realmente no encontré ninguno. Aún no confiaba en él por completo, pero ya no me erizaba la piel en la espera por algo malo de su parte.

"¿Cómo está mamá?" le pregunté esperando que cambiemos de tema, Prim suspiró en derrota, pero no insistió en seguir hablando de Peeta.

Seguimos conversando sobre cómo iban las cosas en casa y en el distrito, al rato apareció mi madre y también se unió a nosotras unos momentos, luego fue a preparar algunas medicinas con las hierbas que había ido a adquirir. Sentí no poder estar ahí para conseguirlas yo misma, ir al bosque, poder cerrar mis ojos y trasladarme a ese lugar feliz y que me llena de paz.

"Ya debo irme Katniss, le prometí a una amiga que le daría galletas un poco de queso de cabra para el cumpleaños de su hermano. Dale las gracias a Peeta por todo, ¡y disfruta de tu picnic!"

"Cuidate mucho, patito"

"¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?" estuve a punto de decirle 'mañana', pero me detuve a tiempo, supuestamente era una invitada de Peeta a su mansión, no debía mostrar que vivía aquí.

"Dentro de poco, te lo prometo"

"Te quiero, Katniss"

Y tan pronto como había empezado, nuestra conversación había terminado. La pantalla volvió a ser el cuadro de la manzana y el silencio volvió a la oficina. Me saqué el aparato de mi oído y lo dejé sobre el escritorio, salí de la oficina buscando a Peeta. Lo encontré en la sala, leyendo en su tableta electrónica, al sentir mi presencia la dejó de lado y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué tal estuvo la charla?" me preguntó, mientras echaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

No estoy segura de lo que me poseyó en ese momento, pero un impulso hizo que me acercara a él con pasos rápidos y definidos, me paré en puntillas y besé su mejilla. Debí sorprenderlo porque me miró como si de repente me hallara con fiebre. Sonreí porque no pensé que pudiera desconcertarlo usando sus propias armas. Peeta imitó mi sonrisa y tomó mi mano derecha.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa" me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar conmigo a su lado.

"¿Cómo supiste mi número de casa? Ni yo misma lo sé. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido apuntarlo."

"Oh, no es difícil si conoces a las personas correctas. Ahora, creo que me debes un paseo por los jardines"

Seguimos caminando hacia el jardín, hacía calor fuera de la casa, por lo que Peeta se quitó el saco del terno y se lo dio a un mayordomo que apareció casi de la nada. Se arremangó las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta medio brazo y volvió a coger mi mano para ir hacia el lago, lo bordeamos mientras me preguntaba sobre mi casa y mi vida en general cuando era pequeña.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que he visitado el Doce?" me detuve y fijé mi mirada en él, sus ojos azules brillaban y se rio al ver mi reacción, "claro que fue hace tiempo, cuando era un niño, una vez con mi abuelo hicimos un tour por todos los distritos. No recuerdo mucho, pero todo lo que me cuentas parece fascinante."

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme. Nada en el Distrito 12 era fascinante. Al menos no desde mi perspectiva. Escuché un par de bips que venían de la muñeca de Peeta, él alzó su brazo y vio en su reloj algo que hizo que su sonrisa de tensara. Por un momento fugaz me alarmé, vi que sus ojos se desviaron con soslayo, como si buscara algo, cogió mi mano y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño muelle. Él prosiguió con una conversación que ahora se sentía distinta, no era el Peeta genuino de hace unos momentos.

Avanzamos por el muelle y al llegar al borde sentí que me abrazó por detrás, cruzando sus brazos por encima de mis costillas y hundió su nariz en la curva de mi cuello.

"Tenemos un roboespía, actúa como si estuvieras feliz" me dijo en un susurro muy tenue que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Sonreí automáticamente y puse mis brazos sobre los suyos, apreté con fuerza sus músculos para ocultar mi repentino temblor. Pero sabía que era inútil, intentaba sonreír con felicidad, pero en mi rostro sólo debía haber una mueca indescifrable. Peeta cogió mi mano derecha con la suya y la llevó a su boca, me dio pequeños besos en cada uno de mis dedos.

"No sé como se finge estar feliz" le dije en un susurro.

"Tan sólo sonríe, como hace unos momentos"

"Lo estoy intentando"

"Te ayudaré un poco" me respondió y me pregunté cómo lo haría.

Me sentí enrojecer cuando pensé que me besaría de nuevo, como en el ascensor, pero su ayuda vino de una forma distinta. Cosquillas. De pronto me vi forcejeando entre risas que no quería tener debido al roce de sus dedos sobre mis costillas, intenté zafarme de su agarre, lo empujé, grité entre carcajadas y por un momento olvidé que estábamos siendo espiados, y que estábamos al borde de un muelle. Retrocedí un paso y el peso de mi cuerpo venció al vacío.

"¡Katniss!" escuché a Peeta antes de sentir que mi cuerpo se hundía en las oscuras aguas de la laguna.

Pero no estaba sola en el agua, el perfecto traje caro de Peeta se había arruinado así como su peinado recto. Nos reímos al ver nuestras fachas y escuché en él una risa totalmente genuina. Fue como verlo por primera vez.

* * *

_A continuar..._

_¡Hola!_

_Es viernes con 5 minutos del sábado, no me maten! jajaja he intentado cumplir con mi palabra. Tengo búhos nocturnos aquí?_

_Sé que el capi quedó un poco corto, pero creo que es un avance muy grande para Katniss, que opinan?_

_Como siempre agradezco mucho, muchísimos sus comentarios y sus reviews! Saludos a quienes se conectaron recientemente, y claro, también a quienes están desde el primer momento. (Disculpen los errores de typo! los corregiré en estos días, me dejan saber si hay alguno escandaloso que corregir inmediatamente!)_

_Miles de gracias!_

_... me dejas un review? :D_

_Hasta el próximo viernes!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Una visita inesperada

**N/A: ****Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**Una visita inesperada**

Cuando nos aproximamos a la mansión completamente empapados, Lavinia y un mayordomo corrieron hacia nosotros con toallas en sus manos, a pesar de la seriedad y la preocupación en sus rostros, pude notar que reprimían una sonrisa. Peeta tomó la toalla que Lavinia extendía hacia mí, delicadamente me secó el rostro y me la puso sobre los hombros, luego le pidió a la pelirroja que me acompañe a mi habitación, creí que él también iría a su cuarto a limpiarse y cambiarse, pero en cambio se dirigió a su oficina con pasos apresurados.

Fui directamente al cuarto de baño, me despojé de mis ropas arruinadas mientras Lavinia preparaba la bañera con algunas esencias florales. Permanecimos en silencio algunos minutos, ella terminaba de lavar mi cabello cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle acerca de lo sucedido.

"Lavinia, ¿exactamente que son los roboespías?" ya tenía una idea en mi cabeza, pero necesitaba confirmarla.

"Son pequeños robots que tienen cámaras incorporadas, Srta. Katniss, los hacen de forma de aves pequeñas y están por todo el Capitolio. Son como pequeños espías del gobierno" me respondió, luego noté que frunció el ceño y prosiguió "pero supuestamente no pueden entrar a los alrededores de la mansión, no deberían atravesar los muros de la propiedad Mellark."

"¿Está prohibido que espíen dentro de propiedad privada?" Lavinia sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no es algo prohibido ya que es deber de todo ciudadano colaborar con el orden y permitir que haga su trabajo, pero esta mansión y sus alrededores están protegidos por una señal que interfiere con su fun... cionamiento." Lavinia se mordió los labios y sus ojos se abrieron, me miró un poco asustada, como si de pronto hubiera reparado en que me dio más información de la necesaria.

"¿De eso se está ocupando Peeta en su oficina?" Lavinia bajó la mirada y asintió débilmente, apretando sus labios.

Sentí una ola de molestia al darme cuenta de mi ignorancia en el tema, pero no tenía por qué, me reprendí porque no es que Peeta tuviera que contarme todo lo que ocurría alrededor, pero sin duda era un hombre que estaba envuelto en algunos misterios. Pero si él interfería contra los roboespías del Capitolio, quería decir que de alguna forma no estaba acatando las imposiciones del gobierno, de Snow. Pero entonces, ¿por qué participaba en todos los excesos que el Capitolio ofrecía? ¿Por qué me había comprado, a Cashmere, a Johana, y quién sabe a quién más? Crucé mis brazos por encima de mi pecho, estaba pensando demasiado alrededor de Peeta y empezaba a sentir que la molestia inicial se convertía en irritación. El momento en la laguna de pronto se diluía en mi cabeza, la sonrisa en su rostro que había visto de forma tan natural y genuina daba paso a dudas y preguntas, y la familiaridad que de pronto estaba sintiendo empezaba a causarme recelo.

Decidí no salir de mi habitación por el resto del día, tenía un enredo en la cabeza respecto a Peeta y sus acciones, primero el hecho de haberme comprado, pero también le hecho de no haberme tocado de forma abusiva, la libertad que me daba dentro la mansión, su comportamiento amable, su comportamiento frente a cámaras, sabiendo el momento preciso en el cual sonreír o qué palabras decir, el cuadro de Rue, el cual de pronto desapareció, el sistema de video instalado en mi casa para hablar con Prim. Prim. Recordé sus palabras, el aprecio que parecía tener por Peeta y apreté mis labios, ¿veía ella más que yo?, ¿o había caído también bajo los encantos de su personalidad?

En algún momento, sin darme cuenta, la pelirroja había salido y regresado a mi cuarto con una maleta, al verla fui enseguida a vaciar el contenido. Eran mis preciados pantalones, camisetas y botines. Eran mucho más finos y hasta sofisticados que los que tenía en casa, pero me serviría para mi exploración en el minibosque. No quería esperar más por ponerme esa ropa cómoda, pero antes le pregunté a Lavinia si esa noche tenía alguna otra cena o salida planeada, suspiré en alivio cuando me dijo que no había recibido ninguna orden para esa noche, e inclusive, Peeta había dejado dicho que no llegaría hasta la noche antes de salir a su oficina central en la ciudad. No entendía cómo alguien podía trabajar tanto un día sábado.

"Srta. Katniss, no es buena idea que salga hacia el jardín, a menos no por estas horas." parecía que me hubiera leído la mente.

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunté un poco decepcionada, había esperado por esto toda la semana.

"Podría ingresar otro roboespía a los alrededores, y quizás no sería bueno que la vean sola. A veces usan los videos para hacer los reportes semanales."

Aparté mi mirada de su rostro y me fijé en la ropa que tenía en mis manos y que estaba dispuesta a dar uso en ese preciso momento. Me resigné a que mi aventura por los árboles debía esperar. De pronto mi molestia hacia Peeta se deshizo, incluso deseé con todas mis fuerzas que cualquier cosa que hiciera para mantener los roboespías fuera de mi alcance tuviera éxito.

Saqué mi libro de plantas familiar debajo de mi almohada y me puse a repasarlo con mucho cuidado, había hojas secas que estaban por desintegrarse, y apenas había empezado a trasladar todo ese conocimiento en folios nuevos y aún tenía por agregar lo último que había aprendido gracias a Rue. Rue. Pensé en su cuadro, había ido al estudio a buscarlo un par de veces más, pero nunca lo encontré, quería verlo una vez más, me preguntaba si podría pedírselo a Peeta.

"¿Bajará a cenar, Srta. Katniss?" la asistenta interrumpió mis pensamientos, yo ni me había dado cuenta de que había ingresado nuevamente a mi habitación.

"Aún no, Lavinia, esperaré a Peeta. Gracias" noté que la pelirroja ahogaba una sonrisa, aun haciendo su máximo esfuerzo en tratar de ocultarlo, un brillo en sus ojos la delataban.

"¿Necesita que la ayude en algo más?" me preguntó y negué con la cabeza, "Comprendo. Con permiso, Srta. Katniss. La veré el día lunes." Se despidió.

Me fijé por la ventana y el sol ya se había ocultado hacía un buen rato. A lo lejos vi los faroles de un auto acercarse poco a poco hasta que llegó a la entrada de la mansión. Dejé mi libro a un lado y me apresuré a salir de la habitación y bajar al primer piso. Con el apuro ni me preocupé en ponerme zapatos por lo que mis pies tocaban el frío mármol, pero podía ser sigilosa.

Nada me hubiera preparado para la forma en que vi a Peeta, vestido simple y casualmente en pantalones negros, una camiseta negra que se pegaba a la forma de su cuerpo, de sus amplios hombros y unas zapatillas oscuras deportivas atados con doble nudo. Su cabello rubio estaba deshecho en ondas y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente. Se veía joven. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Vi que se despedía de algunos mayordomos y asistentas de la mansión, me disgusté conmigo al comprobar que podría espiarlo desde mi escondite junto a las escaleras por horas, simplemente no podía apartar mis ojos de él. No podía negar que se veía atractivo.

Sólo fue cuando escuché mi nombre que recuperé la noción del tiempo y me apresuré en volver por donde había bajado hacia mi habitación. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, mis mejillas ardían, escuché los pasos pesados de Peeta acercarse por el pasillo, y cogí mi libro de plantas, fingí leerlo pero sólo me sentí más patética por mi pobre actuación. Escuché un par de toques en mi puerta y respiré profundamente para calmarme.

"Adelante" dije con una voz que debía mostrar lo serena y tranquila que estaba.

"¿Lista para cenar?" me preguntó Peeta desde la puerta, luego se acercó con pasos lentos, "la Sra. Potts nos dejó un poco de sopa. ¿Qué lees?" me preguntó a la vez que sentaba al borde de mi cama.

"Una reliquia familiar" le contesté sin prestarle mucha atención, de pronto sentí sus manos tibias envolver mis pies fríos. Me sobresalté, pero no aparté mis pies, se sentía bien recibir esos masajes. "Es un libro que contiene conocimientos de varias generaciones sobre plantas y sus propiedades"

"Pues parece que lo lees al revés" me dijo y percibí en su voz un tono divertido.

"¡Las hojas están sueltas!" me defendí y esta vez a mi pesar aparté mis pies y doblé mis piernas llevando mis talones debajo de mis nalgas y lejos de sus manos. "Está demasiado viejo y estoy pasando todo en uno nuevo"

Bajé el libro y lo dejé sobre mi cama, en el espacio libre entre su cuerpo y el mío, Peeta lo cogió con cuidado y lo observó, repasó por entre algunas páginas y luego lo depositó nuevamente en la cama, esta vez cerrado.

"Los dibujos son buenos, pero están algo despintados, pero hay otros que sería mejor hacerlos de nuevo. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso." Se ofreció mirándome a los ojos "De hecho, me gustaría ayudarte, si me lo permites"

"Um… Ok, te lo permito" le respondí mientras mi mirada pasaba de sus ojos azules a los mechones que caían en ondas sobre su frente. Estiré mi brazo y aparté el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. "Siento que el chapuzón de la mañana arruinara tu peinado perfecto"

"Oh, me gusta más así. Pero… debo cumplir con un rol a diario, debo vestirme acorde con mi posición, eso incluye domar mi cabello a diario. Pero hoy tuve que salir con un poco más de urgencia."

"¿Por el roboespía?" le pregunté y el asintió silenciosamente "¿Podré volver a salir con libertad por los alrededores de la mansión?, ¿o tendré que quedarme adentro?"

"Claro que puedes salir, pero no demasiado lejos. Los árboles están muy lejos" dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo a la nueva ropa cómoda que Cinna me había enviado. "Por mucho que me encanta charlar contigo, debo detenerme ahora y pedirte que me acompañes a cenar".

Se puso de pie y estiró una mano hacia mí sonriente, la tomé y le respondí una media sonrisa. Me puse unas pantuflas que estaban al borde de la cama y salí tras él, pensando en lo inconstante que me volvía con él, por la mañana me sentía desarmada, por la tarde desconfiaba de él nuevamente, y ahora había descubierto que su presencia me causaba cosas que no podía definir pero que estaban por darme una taquicardia.

"Ah, y también, no andes descalza, podrías coger algún resfriado"

Al día siguiente desperté con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por mi ventana, me dirigí al baño y me metí a la ducha, Salí envuelta en una toalla y cogí un par de pantalones cómodos para pasar el día en la casa, sabía que no podría ir a los árboles, pero quería verme como yo misma frente al espejo. Luego de ponerme la camiseta verde, tomé unos botines marrones de cuero, estaba atándolos cuando sentí un movimiento extraño en la pared del frente. Levanté mi cabeza y vi que el televisor de la vez pasada se había acomodado nuevamente.

Por supuesto, Panem al día. Luego del himno nacional salieron en pantalla dos de las figuras televisivas más importantes del Capitolio: Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith. Rodé los ojos y proseguí con mis botines. Mientras escuchaba desinteresadamente lo que tenían que decir. Sabía que pronto llegarían a la cena de gala y no me apetecía escuchar lo que ya me sabía de memoria.

Bajé las escaleras y vi que en salón principal también había aparecido un televisor encima de la chimenea, donde normalmente había un cuadro de algún antepasado de los Mellark, un hombre maduro con el cabello rubio que parecía platino y los ojos tan azules como el mismo Peeta. Estaba por ignorarlo y dirigirme a la cocina a preparar algo, pero caí en la curiosidad cuando escuché mi nombre ser nombrado. Me acerqué y me senté en el sillón más próximo.

"¡Es imposible quedarse callados cuando este par están dando las noticias cada semana! ¿Mostramos las imágenes al público, Claudius?"

"¡Oh, por favor, muéstralos! ¡Sé que mueres por hacerlo!"

"¡Claro que sí! Veamos ahora lo que pudimos captar internamente." Presentó Caesar y seguidamente salió un video de la gala.

En el video mostraban la mesa de honor con los fundadores del centro de caridad, así como los principales donantes, me vi a mi misma del brazo de Peeta sonriendo ante las cámaras fotográficas, cenando con él, luego bailando. Cuando creí que ya era todo lo que tenían que mostrar, de pronto salió un último video que al parecer fue tomado desde un ángulo lejano y oculto, porque salía la imagen a la mitad, pero claramente éramos Peeta y yo esperando por el ascensor.

Me llevé una mano a la boca y sentí la sangre acumularse en mi cara. No estaba preparada para verme besando a Peeta, simplemente no. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Peeta se inclinó hacia mi, pero no parecía un beso, más bien como si se hubiera acercado a decirme algo secretamente, entramos al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron.

"Por un momento creí que veríamos un beso, Claudius, qué te puedo decir, me sentí decepcionado" Caesar suspiró y esperó por la respuesta de su compañero. Por mi lado, yo exhalé en alivio.

"Bueno, el ángulo del video no ayudó mucho, además estaba muy lejos. Pero aún es muy temprano para decepcionarse, mi estimado Caesar. No se preocupen pueblo de Panem, pueden volver a agarrar sus corazones en un puño."

"Pero, Claudius, ¿qué quieres decir? Si luego de la cena, la Vencedora fue embarcada nuevamente a su domicilio" Caesar exclamaba con una cuota exacta de animosidad, nadie podría decir que estaba fingiendo sorpresa, era obvio que él sabía lo que venía a continuación. Lo que sea que fuese.

"Tan sólo te diré, así como a nuestros compatriotas en Panem, que no se pierdan ni un segundo del siguiente video"

Apreté los puños y me faltó el aire al verme ahora con Peeta en los alrededores de su mansión. Bordeando la laguna, conversando y riendo. Luego en el muelle, cuando me abrazó por la cintura y me dio besos en la mano, luego me envolvió de una forma más _íntima_, vinieron las cosquillas, más risas, ambos al agua.

Y ahora todo Panem lo sabía, en casa, mi mamá, mi hermana, Gale. Bueno, Gale estaría ahora en los bosques cazando, pero no dudaba que se enteraría después. Sin embargo mi preocupación mayor no es que todos se enteraran, seguramente muchos pensarían que es algo actuado, sobretodo quienes despreciaban la superficialidad el Capitolio, pero lo que más me preocupaba era que me había visto a mí misma, y por unos momentos, a pesar de la tensión que tuve al saber que éramos espiados, pude reír. Sólo reía con mi familia o amigos más cercanos, Peeta no era ninguno de ellos, pero aun así, había sido capaz de reír a su lado.

"Mejor dejamos de ver eso" escuché a mis espaldas, me giré y vi a Peeta apoyado en una columna con sus manos al bolsillo. Este día también vestía de forma casual, pantalones negros y una camiseta verde oscuro, su cabello en rizos húmedos y hasta creí sentir un ligero olor a jabón y lavanda que se me hizo agradable. "Vamos a comer algo y luego podemos trabajar en tu libro" me ofreció sonriendo.

Asentí y le devolví la sonrisa, en algún momento había tenido la idea de llamar a Prim, e inventarme alguna invitación a la mansión Mellark, pero luego de lo visto no tenía ganas de afrontar sus preguntas, ni las de mi madre. Quizás era mejor dejar pasar un día más y aprovechar este domingo en tomar la ayuda de Peeta para avanzar con mi libro. La televisión siguió prendida por un tiempo más pero simplemente la ignoramos.

Esta vez el desayuno fue más simple y rápido, comida congelada que en sólo un minuto al microondas ya estaba listo. Y no sabía nada mal, aunque agradecía que sólo fuera por un día a la semana. Terminando de comer, Peeta me dijo que llevara mi libro al estudio, que me vería ahí en algunos momentos y fue a su oficina. Hice como me indicó, fui por mi libro, pero aproveché en lavarme los dientes y también en echarme unas gotas de perfume. Arrugué mi nariz frente al espejo, ¿por qué me preocupaba de pronto en oler bien? Gruñí en frustración y salí de mi habitación antes de hacer algo estúpido como echarme brillo labial, porque aparentemente, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar ese tipo de cosas.

Esperé algunos minutos en el estudio, mientras estudiaba algunos de los cuadros en la pared y luego me fijé en algunas fotografías sobre el escritorio. La familia de Peeta, ahí estaba su padre, en quien pude reconocer el sello distintivo de los Mellark, cabello rubio y ojos muy azules, a su lado, una mujer de cabellera y ojos negros, pero una piel tan blanca como el mármol. Se veía altiva, sin duda sería una mujer con mucho estatus y no dudaba en demostrarlo, pero algo en sus rasgos simplemente no la dejaba verse agradable. Luego sus hermanos mayores, uno con cabellera negra, y otro con una cabellera rubia pero un tono más oscuro. Sólo Peeta era el vivo retrato de su padre, y del señor en el cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea en el salón. Sonreí al estudiar mejor la foto, Peeta tendría quizás unos diez años cuando la tomaron.

Al lado vi otra fotografía de Peeta con unos quince años aproximadamente acompañado del señor cuyo cuadro estaba abajo en el salón, claramente más joven. Intuí que él sería el abuelo y que su relación era muy cercana, ambos sonreían felices a la cámara, tenían esos sombreros y pantalones de cuero y estaban sobre caballos en un vasto campo. Si no me equivocaba ése era el Distrito Diez que se dedicaba a la crianza de ganado y donde usaban ese tipo de ropa. Escuché los pasos de Peeta acercarse y dejé las fotografías en su sitio, pero no me aparté.

"Siento la demora, pero aproveché en ordenar arroz oriental para la tarde. ¿Estás bien con eso?" se disculpó desde la puerta y luego se acercó a donde yo estaba.

"Está bien" le dije y me encogí de hombros, con que no fuera otra comida congelada me sabría bien.

"Espero que te guste, apenas hace unas semanas que la compañía empezó a importar algunas especias desde Neo Asia, y un amigo dueño de un restaurant está probándolos y ofreciéndolos en su carta. Hasta ahora va teniendo gran aceptación. De seguir así, podríamos expandir un línea nueva de alimentos procesados, con un toque oriental." dijo mostrando orgullo de su nuevo proyecto.

Genial, su empresa no paraba de crecer y crecer, lo cual me causaba admiración, porque demostraba que Peeta no era sólo un joven que recibió una gran fortuna y se dedicó a despilfarrarla, sino que se hizo de un trabajo ahí. _Sin olvidar que hace donativos a fundaciones de caridad_, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Sí, también eso. Y estaba a cargo de la compañía él solo mientras su familia estaba en Neo Asia. Era admirable.

"Espero que tengas éxito, y que tu compañía logre abrir su nueva línea de comida."

"Gracias, pero no es mi compañía aún" me contestó esbozando una sonrisa floja.

"¿No te dejaron a cargo cuando se fueron a Neo Asia?" pregunté sin estar segura si estaba yendo muy lejos con mi curiosidad.

"Bueno, yo… regresé a Panem cuando escuché que mi abuelo enfermó. Sólo me faltaba un semestre en la escuela de negocios, y mi abuelo insistió en que termine de estudiar. Volví a Neo Asia y cumplí con la escuela, pero ya tenía mi meta fijada en regresar a Panem. Mi abuelo había empeorado y no lograban hallar el origen de su mal. Para cuando terminé mis estudios y regresé a casa, apenas lo tuve un mes conmigo. Una mañana me dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, que sabía que lograría grandes cosas, que no se había equivocado en su testamento y algunas otras cosas más. Esa misma tarde tomó su siesta de siempre, pero ya no despertó." Tenía su mirada fija en el cuadro donde estaba con su abuelo sobre los caballos.

"Peeta" le dije suavemente y tomé su mano.

Él giró la mano que tomé y nuestras palmas chocaron, luego entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y los llevó a la altura de sus labios, me dio un suave beso y prosiguió con su relato.

"Fue hace tres años aproximadamente, me dejó el control de toda la corporación en Panem, pero había una serie de condiciones que sin querer las estaba cumpliendo. Por ejemplo, logré terminar estudios superiores, ninguno de mis hermanos soportó la exigencia de las escuelas y lo dejaron. Otras cosas menores, como aumentar el crecimiento de cierta línea, o cumplir con la cuota reservada a caridad, y esa la he estado sobrepasando" una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, "porque supuestamente debía aprender más, y lograr hacer grandes cosas. Por un tiempo creí que si aumentaba la cuota de caridad estaría logrando más" en este punto Peeta llevó su mano libre a su cuello y sacó una cadena de oro que llevaba un pendiente un poco extraño, sin duda una reliquia familiar ya que llevaba la M característica de su apellido y su compañía finamente tallada "Tengo el poder de administrar y disponer de la compañía según crea apropiado, pero no tendré el control legal y completo hasta cumplir veinticinco años. Para entonces mi abuelo pensó que ya habría aprendido lo suficiente. O que habría entendido… su mensaje" Peeta apretó el pendiente que tenía en manos, me miró como si por un momento quisiera seguir hablando, pero apretó los labios y guardó nuevamente su reliquia familiar dentro de su camiseta. "Debía lograr grandes cosas"

"Lo estás haciendo" le dije suavemente, sus ojos se clavaron en mí y vi que dudaba

"Sí… sí…" contestó de pronto desviando su mirada al escritorio y hacia mi libro de plantas.

"No menosprecies tu trabajo. Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso." Nunca había sido buena con palabras, pero esperé con todo mi ser que haya elegido las adecuadas para este momento.

Peeta apretó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya, me dio otro beso en el dorso y luego me soltó para coger el libro que había quedado olvidado.

"Creo que ya nos hemos saltado nuestra tarea mucho tiempo, Srta. Everdeen, debemos rescatar valiosos conocimientos ancestrales" dijo sonriente con un poco de… ¿coquetería?

Logró sacarme media sonrisa y sentí un poco de calor acumularse en mis mejillas. Apreté los labios y asentí en silencio. Nos sentamos en el sillón y Peeta acomodó sus acuarelas y pinceles y demás instrumentos de arte en una mesita aledaña, habían dibujos que ya no se podían rescatar y él los imitaba a la perfección, también dibujaba aquellas que sólo tenían descripción física sin ninguna foto o muestra y las podía sacar exactamente a como las recordaba. Con mi caligrafía más fina empecé a reescribir y él a dibujar. Habíamos avanzado mucho cuando de pronto escuchamos la campanilla del timbre resonar.

Me sobresalté un poco, había perdido la noción del tiempo y me había olvidado que era hora de comer. Peeta me dijo que tomemos un descanso, tomó mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me guio escaleras abajo, comentando acerca de lo agridulce que a veces podría resultar la comida oriental, pero también que podía ser deliciosa. Abrió la puerta pero nuestras manos seguían en un solo agarre, estaba por preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con cargar las cosas de la comida, pero en ese momento dos personas entraron hacia el comedor y prepararon todo en la mesa. Obviamente no era la primera vez que lo hacían, Peeta debía ser un cliente especial, prácticamente le habían traído el restaurant a casa.

Nos sentamos a comer y me sentí un poco incómoda que las personas del servicio del restaurant se hayan quedado a un lado del comedor, parados firmemente como estatuas, esperando porque terminemos, me hacía recordar a los avox en el departamento de los tributos. Por suerte Peeta parecía tener el don de distraerme y hacerme sonreír incluso en los momentos más tensos, pronto me olvidé de ellos mientras escuchaba alguna historia graciosa de Neo Asia.

Cuando terminamos, las personas rápidamente limpiaron todo, dejándolo como antes. Vi que Peeta le extendió unos billetes y luego los despidió. Pude notar en el rostro de las personas agradecimiento cuando se fueron. Una de ellas era mujer y aunque noté que me miraba furtivamente, hizo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo.

"No te preocupes" me dijo Peeta, notando quizás mi preocupación "sólo les causas curiosidad, pero no dirán nada, están bajo un acuerdo de confidencialidad y no querrán arriesgar su trabajo" suspiré aliviada y lo miré a los ojos "¿Seguimos con el libro?"

"Preferiría salir un rato" comenté, pero a la vez fue como una pregunta. Él lo consideró un momento y luego asintió.

"Sí, creo que podemos salir" me respondió y buscó por algo en su reloj digital, "No hay ningún incidente. Creo que estamos seguros, pero déjame confirmarlo con la computadora central" Peeta avanzó hacia su oficina, yo no estaba segura si seguirlo o esperarlo en el salón.

Decidí esperarlo, no creí que tardara mucho de todas maneras, regresó unos minutos después con una libreta. Extendió su brazo y tomé su mano automáticamente, no podía creer lo natural que ahora me resultaba. Salimos hacia el jardín trasero, pero no avanzamos mucho, llegamos hacia unas bancas frente a un jardín de flores silvestres, podía reconocer algunas de ellas, las había visto en mis bosques.

"Tienes una jardín muy variado" le comenté casualmente mientras nos sentábamos en las bancas "esas crecen en mi distrito" le señalé unos irises azules y violetas, recordando aquellos que solía ver cerca de la laguna donde me llevaba mi padre de niña.

"Mi abuelo solía traer recuerdos de sus viajes, alguna vez me dijo que había quedado impresionado con la flora natural de algunos distritos. Aquí es raro encontrar alguna planta que no haya sido genéticamente modificada. Pero puedes estar segura que todas las de este jardín son completamente naturales" afirmó orgulloso, a la vez que abría su libreta.

Era una libreta de bocetos, vi desde animales, plantas hasta rostros y algunos de ciudades. Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a una en blanco y empezó a hacer trazos en el papel. Eligió la flor que le señalé para dibujarla.

"No son completamente naturales" solté de imprevisto, ocasionando que se detuviera y me mirara con detenimiento.

"Puedo asegurarte que sí lo son"

"No me refiero a eso" le contradije rápidamente y sonreí ante su rostro de confusión, "Son hermosas, no lo niego, pero son muy... perfectas. Cuadradas. Al natural las flores y plantas silvestres no tienen tanta simetría, algunas crecen a lo alto, otras a lo ancho, son desordenas, incluso caóticas, pero son hermosamente disparejas. Tienen una belleza especial al ser libres, y no al estar constantemente podadas..." lo vi mirar pensativamente hacia el jardín perfectamente cuidado frente a nosotros y de pronto pensé que quizás le estaba dando ideas equivocadas, "¡Oh, pero apuesto a que el jardinero hace un excelente trabajo! No es nada contra él, sino sólo puntualizaba algunas diferencias..." Peeta rompió en risas y negó con la cabeza.

"No voy a despedir a nadie, Katniss. No te preocupes que el jardinero seguirá con su labor" suspiré en alivio ante su respuesta, lo último que quería era complicarle la vida a alguien, "¿Pero me prometes una cosa?" me sorprendí ante su pregunta, Peeta me miró expectante unos segundos, por un momento me quedé estática sin saber qué hacer hasta que asentí y él continuó "Algún día me mostrarás esas flores silvestres de las que me hablas." terminó de decirme con una sonrisa.

Le respondí la sonrisa y volví a asentir, aunque en realidad lo veía imposible de cumplir, primero él tendría que ir al Distrito 12, y luego yo tendría que estar ahí. Pero supongo que mi nueva vida ahora me impediría ir a casa tanto como quisiera. Peeta volvió a hacer los trazos de su boceto y yo sentí la sonrisa desaparecer de mi rostro al recordar la realidad de mi situación que parecía haber olvidado estos últimos minutos. Ahora yo le pertenecía al Capitolio. Ciertamente, no estaría con Peeta por mucho más tiempo que el que me había comprado. Él también debía saberlo, quizás arrancarme esa promesa sólo fue por cortesía.

Permanecimos ahí por algunas horas más. En algún momento Peeta empezó a hacer bocetos de mí, me opuse en un principio pero luego lo dejé, incluso deshice mi trenza cuando me lo pidió para hacer un nuevo dibujo. Era impresionante lo que podía salir de sus trazos, cuando terminó y me mostró el resultado, en vez de sonreír hice una mueca, la del dibujo no era yo, era una versión mía mejorada, yo no era tan bonita. Luego sentí sus dedos sobre mi cabello e insistió en que me trenzaría de nuevo, pero me dio la impresión que jugaba con mi cabello, demoraba mucho, o quizás no tenía idea de cómo hacer una trenza.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" me preguntó luego de deshacer mi cabello por cuarta vez

"Verde" le respondí luego de pensarlo por un momento, hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en si me gustaba algún color en particular.

"Veo porqué" comentó en voz baja, me giré a verlo y vi que miraba hacia los árboles, luego agregó, "a mí me gusta el anaranjado"

"Effie tenía el cabello de ese color" dije casi en un susurro mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"No, mira" me señaló el horizonte y vi que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, el cielo se teñía de varios tonos entre celestes y naranjas, "me gusta el anaranjado de la puesta del sol".

"Es lindo" le afirmé y quedamos en silencio algunos segundos, cuando sentí que deshacía mis cabellos por quinta vez le pregunté "¿alguna vez terminarás de trenzarme?"

"Sólo practico un poco, he descubierto que hay más de una forma de trenzar"

"Parece que estuvieras jugando…" le comenté tratando de reprimir una sonrisa

"Quizás un poco…" me contestó y casi pude escuchar su sonrisa "Quizás no quiero dejar ir tu cabello. Es suave. Me gusta."

Me giré completamente y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, hizo un puchero cuando tuvo que soltar mi cabello, pero me observó atentamente mientras yo lo trenzaba. Por un momento sentí que se perdía en sus pensamientos y su mirada se desviaba hacia los árboles que estaban al fondo y hacia el atardecer, llevó su mano a su cuello y sacó nuevamente el pendiente que llevaba oculto, lo apretó firmemente en su mano y volvió a guardarlo. Su mirada se volvió a enfocar y de pronto regresó de donde quiera que se hubiera ido hace unos instantes. Cogió su libreta y se puso de pie, luego me ofreció su mano y regresamos a la mansión.

Aquella noche los malos sueños se hicieron presentes, como casi todas las noches, desperté sobresaltada nuevamente ante los gritos de súplica de Cato. _No es real. No es real_. Repetí en i cabeza incesantemente y me volví a recostar, me fijé en el reloj y marcaba hacia las tres de la mañana. Demoré en conciliar el sueño nuevamente, mañana llamaría a Prim, quizás charlar con ella me dé un poco de tranquilidad, ella solía calmarme en las noches cuando tenía estos sueños.

"Buenos días, Srta. Katniss" me saludó Lavinia en lo que creí que había parpadeado, me fijé en el reloj y marcaban hacia las seis de la mañana. No había tenido suficiente descanso, pero sería inútil intentar dormir ahora. "¿Le preparo un baño, le ayudará a relajarse y llenarse de energía?"

"Sí, gracias"

Me desperecé y fui hacia el ventanal de mi habitación, abrí las cortinas y recibí la luz solar en todo su esplendor. Luego me dirigí al baño donde Lavinia echaba algunas esencias florales a la tina. La pelirroja tuvo razón, de alguna forma me sentí reanimada luego del baño. Me vestí con el atuendo que ella eligió para mí, y bajé hacia el comedor. No encontré ahí a Peeta en la mesa, pero sabía que podía encontrarlo en su oficina, así que empecé a caminar por el pasillo para saludarle.

Pero no estaba solo en su oficina, cuando entré deliberadamente y empujé la puerta semi abierta, me sorprendí que Finnick se hallaba a su lado y ambos veían unos papeles en el escritorio.

"¿Finnick?" pregunté sorprendida, era la última persona que hubiera esperado encontrar en la mansión esta mañana. El guapo Vencedor se enderezó y me dirigió una de sus sonrisas más coquetas, de las que siempre había visto en la televisión. "¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté secamente.

"Buenos días, Katniss, ¿no te alegra verme de nuevo?" me respondió y me guiñó un ojo. Miré a Peeta, pero él parecía más concentrado en los papeles que tenía en frente. Me encogí de hombros, pero no abandoné mi postura, al contrario, me crucé de brazos esperando que me respondiera. "Bueno, como ya sabes, aquí todo se compra, todo se vende. Soy huésped de Peeta por este día"

"¡¿Qué?!" no pude ocultar mi sorpresa, volví a fijar mi vista en Peeta y esta vez él se llevó una mano al rostro, apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice y suspirando pesdamente.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" continuó Finnick, expandiendo aún más su sonrisa.

"Finnick…" le interrumpió Peeta con un tono de advertencia, pero el Vencedor lo ignoró.

"Al parecer la chica en fuego es insaciable, así que vengo aquí a ayudar un poco. Ya sabes, calentar un poco las cosas."

"Déjala en paz, Finn" le advirtió Peeta con tono cansino.

Me di media vuelta y cerré la puerta con fuerza, el golpe seco retumbó el pasillo y esperé que les doliera el oído.

"¡Es tan pura!" logré escuchar a Finnick entre risas antes de alejarme de la puerta.

Ahora no entendía nada. Peeta cada vez estaba más misterioso y extraño, y no entendía la presencia de Finnick Odair aquí, pero pude notar que eran amigos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

_A continuar..._

_Hola!_

_Sorry por la demora, estuve enferma el fin de semana, y luego, de pronto me confirmaron unos proyectos que desde hacía un mes estaba ahí medio descolgado y abandonado, y bueno, han sido días ocupados. Les hice una promesa y no la pude cumplir, y veo que no podré mantenerla al menos por un par de meses en que debo seguir con los proyectos y por eso les pediré paciencia y comprensión. Y tendré que romper mi promesa del "cada viernes"._

_Agradezco sus comentarios! en serio, me encanta leerlos y saber que les va gustando, o leer lo que van anticipando, las teorías que van formando, y espero ahora aún más con este nuevo capi :)_

_Espero les guste, en compensación este capi es un poquito más larguito de lo habitual, jiji, y espero ver que tienen que comentar a esto!_

_Gracias por seguirme en este fic! ;) me dejas otro comentario?_


	8. Chapter 8 - La amenaza de Snow

**N/A: Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

* * *

**La amenaza de Snow**

Finnick no dejaba de observarme y aprovechaba cada momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaban para enviarme una de sus sonrisas coquetas o guiñarme el ojo. Yo bufaba notoriamente para que mi molestia se aprecie, lo cual causaba que el Vencedor sonriera aún más y que Peeta suspirara en derrota. Hubiera querido desayunar en silencio, pero Finnick no dejaba de hablar, estaba muy animoso y claramente se sentía cómodo en la mansión, como si fuera su propia casa. Me pregunté cuál sería su grado de amistad, recordé cuando bailamos en la fiesta de la mansión de Snow y Finnick se mostró formal con Peeta al momento de cederle mi compañía para el baile, apenas cruzaron alguna mirada y un par de palabras cordiales, nunca hubiera imaginado que estos dos fueran amigos. Tampoco es que haya escuchado ninguna noticia sobre ellos, si bien yo no me preocupaba por esas cosas, Madge se encargaba de llenarme de ese tipo de chismes.

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un leve bip que provenía de la muñeca de Finnick. Él tocó su reloj para apagarlo y le dio a Peeta una mirada significativa, a lo cual él respondió asintiendo la cabeza. El vencedor agradeció por la comida y salió como un bólido del comedor, dejando su desayuno sin terminar. Peeta esbozó media sonrisa e indicó a uno de los mozos que podía recoger las sobras de Finnick. ¿Qué fue eso?

"Tiene una llamada que hacer" comentó Peeta, seguramente mi rostro reflejaba la pregunta que ahora me hacía sentir un poco indiscreta.

¿Habría Peeta también instalado el sistema de video para llamadas en casa de Finnick? ¿Estaría el vencedor llamando a su familia en el Distrito 4? Eso no era de mi incumbencia, pero estando en la misma situación de Finnick, podía entender su apuro en ir a atender su llamada. Yo misma había pasado un buen rato con Prim y mi madre, era algo que realmente apreciaba mucho. Observé a Peeta durante unos segundos y luego aparté la mirada hacia mi taza de té vacía, sentí que mis labios se curvaban ligeramente en media sonrisa mientras reflexionaba en lo que el heredero de la compañía Mellark hacía tan sólo por servir a otros.

Quizás no era mala persona.

Y sé que no me puedo engañar a mí misma. Ya _sabía _que Peeta no era mala persona, es sólo que aún no puedo confiar en él por competo. Incluso ahora me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué me compró? Y hasta que no me lo diga claramente siempre tendré esa molestia, como un bicho fastidiándome.

"Podemos seguir trabajando en tu libro de plantas" Escuché a Peeta y me sacó de mis pensamientos, "Finnick tardará un rato ahí adentro, podemos ir al balcón, como ayer."

Asentí y me di cuenta que la pequeña sonrisa en mis labios de hace un instante no se había esfumado. Apreté mis labios sintiéndome tonta y me puse de pie rápidamente.

"Iré por mi libro" me apresuré en decir, mientras empujaba la silla a mis espaldas, farfullé un '_gracias'_ al mayordomo que estaba hacia un lado del comedor y subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude.

No sé por qué me es tan fácil descuidar mis defensas cuando se trata de Peeta, ya concluí que es una buena persona, pero está envuelto en algunos misterios que no me permiten confiar en él plenamente. En tanto Finnick pareciera que sólo quiere fastidiarme un rato, pero no lo conozco y no sé más de él sino que estamos en el mismo lodo.

"¿Katniss?" escuché a Peeta llamarme desde la puerta y me sobresalté un poco, "¿estás bien?".

Cogí el libro que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche y me dirigí hacia la puerta, no me di cuenta de que había tardado demasiado inmersa en mis pensamientos. Al salir me encontré con la mirada de preocupación de Peeta, sus ojos azules me estudiaban, pero a la vez trataban de decirme algo.

"Entiendo que las bromas de Finnick te caigan un poco mal, pero realmente es una buena persona. Es un amigo…"

"¿Un amigo al que compras de Snow?" solté sin pensar. No tenía intenciones de ir a la ofensiva con este tipo de comentarios, pero ahí estaba de nuevo mi lengua suelta. Había agarrado a Peeta con la guardia baja, por un momento pareció quedarse sin palabras.

"A veces no tenemos otras alternativas" me contestó calmadamente, nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes y surgió la idea en mi cabeza de disculparme por mis palabras, pero la sensación sólo se quedó en mi estómago. "Tenemos un libro en el cual seguir trabajando" agregó luego de unos segundos, a la vez que cogía mi mano y me guiaba hasta el balcón. Asentí callada y dejé que me guiara.

El ambiente silencioso y tenso se aligeró en cuanto nos pusimos a la obra, en lo que me di cuenta, estaba contándole acerca de algunas plantas comestibles que nos ayudó a mi familia y a mí en tiempos malos, en cómo lo había aprendido de mi padre.

"¿Entonces no habías comido nada en días?" preguntó con preocupación. "Tu madre, Prim…"

"Nadie quería comprar las ropas de bebé, estaba frustrada, hambrienta, desesperada" me detuve y dudé en seguir con mi historia, no quería decirle que hurgué en los basureros de las tiendas para buscar comida, pero había llegado al punto en que no me podía echar atrás. "Hay personas que están tan desesperadas que buscan incluso en los tachos de basura de la ciudad, por si tienen suerte de encontrar algo con que calmar el hambre" vi a Peeta tratando de reprimir el shock y no mostrar una cara de espanto al escucharme, así que bajé la vista cuando proseguí. "Fui al jardín trasero de la casa del alcalde, y tuve suerte ese día, encontré un paquete de galletas tirado. Había pasado su fecha de vencimiento, quizás por eso lo tiraron, pero no se veía en mal estado y cuando eres de la Veta no puedes darte el lujo de desperdiciar comida sólo porque se pasó un par meses de vencido. Cuando llegué a casa, preparé un té de menta y repartí las galletas entre nosotras, las galletas tenía forma de flores y el paquete era amarillo, mi hermana me preguntó si eran galletas de diente de león y fue ahí cuando supe que no volveríamos a pasar hambre."

Al terminar mi historia levanté la cabeza, pero no esperaba ver el rostro de Peeta tan cerca, ni mucho menos sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Fue un beso suave, pero firme, sus manos sujetaron mi rostro y podía sentir sus pulgares sobre mis mejillas. Pero terminó demasiado pronto. No supe qué responder, ni cómo actuar, decidí esperar a que él dijera algo.

"No pude contenerme, realmente eres especial"

_Especial_.

Ya lo había oído antes, Haymitch, Cinna, yo no encontraba nada de especial en mí, era una sobreviviente más de los podridos juegos. Sólo quería cuidar a mi hermana y no volver a pasar hambre. Pero el hambre que empezaba a sentir en estos momentos no era por comida, de pronto quería sentir nuevamente los labios de Peeta, pero al contrario, él soltó mi rostro y llevó sus manos a la libreta que trajo consigo.

"Quería darte una noticia luego de la comida, pero ya no puedo esperar un minuto más" Peeta sonrió y sacó una hoja de su libreta, me la extendió y vi que había un listado de Distritos, fechas y horas. "Últimamente he estado muy ocupado con la compañía, ha habido dificultades en algunas fábricas y por eso armé un cronograma de viaje. Me gustaría que vengas conmigo, ya envié una carta al Presidente para gestionar tu salida del Capitolio como acompañante mía."

Abrí la boca con incredulidad, mis ojos repasaban la lista para asegurarme que no me había equivocado al leer. Estaba todo detallado, la llegada y partida de cada Distrito y la fábrica que tenían. Así pararíamos en el Tres, por su oficina central de desarrollo tecnológico, en el Cuatro por su división de comida marina, en el Nueve por los cereales y granos, en el Diez por su división principal de comida y carnes, en el Once por la división de verduras y hortalizas, y finalmente el Doce.

No, no me había equivocado al leer, ahí en su ruta de viaje estaba mi hogar, y marcaba una estancia de 3 días. Sentí un vacío en el estómago, pero aún no me quería hacer de ilusiones.

"Peeta, aquí dice Distrito Doce… pero en el Doce no hay una fábrica Mellark" resalté enseñándole el papel, tratando de dominar el temblor de mi mano y mantenerla estable.

"No" contestó tomando el papel y guardándolo de nuevo en su libreta, sonrió y tomó una pausa "pero es parte del viaje porque creí que querrías ver a tu familia"

No necesité más.

Dejé que la ligera esperanza que sentí en un inicio ahora fluya por todo mi ser, y casi por impulso abracé a Peeta. Creo que fui un poco brusca, escuché sus lápices de colores caer al piso, pero no importaba en estos momentos, ya me disculparía después y los recogería. Mis ojos picaban y los cerré con mucha fuerza porque sería estúpido llorar ahora, cuando me sentía tan feliz. Recuperé la conciencia de lo que hice cuando sentí sus brazos cruzando mi espalda, su mentón apoyado a un lado de mi cabeza, abrazándome fuertemente.

No me quise desprender de él, quizás estaba muy agradecida, o muy avergonzada, o muy cómoda ahí, en el calor de su abrazo. Sin embargo ya era hora de la comida, como nos lo hizo recordar una avergonzada Lavinia, que lo dijo tan bajito y rápido que apenas la oí antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta. Me enderecé y recogí los colores de Peeta, eran finas piezas de una altísima calidad, su valor podría alimentar familias enteras durante semanas. Los puse en su estuche y vi que tenía letras en un idioma desconocido. Él acababa de guardar sus brochas y tomó la caja de colores de mi mano para ponerlo junto con sus otros materiales de dibujo.

"Russki" me dijo como si respondiera a una pregunta que no hice "Una de las escrituras oficiales de Neo Asia. Nunca terminé de aprenderlo, toma prácticamente toda una vida hacerlo. Además yo vivía en la región de Hanyu, al sureste, tienen otro idioma ahí."

"¿No hay distritos?" le pregunté a la par que seguí sus pasos hacia el pasillo.

"Algo así, se llaman regiones. Son cuatro en total" me respondió con una sonrisa, luego cogió mi mano y dejé que me guiara.

"¿Cuatro regiones y un capitolio?" parece que mi pregunta le tensó un poco pues sentí su mano rígida por unos segundos, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido.

"No hay un capitolio en Neo Asia. Sólo regiones"

"¿No tienen un capitolio? ¿Quién gobierna esas regiones entonces?"

"Cada región tiene su propio gobierno. Huele delicioso, ¿qué habrán cocinado para este día? Espero que tengas mucha hambre…"

Asentí una vez y me quedé en silencio, ambos estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar al comedor donde Finnick ya nos esperaba sentado. Un país sin capitolio no me hacía lógica, pero a la vez sentía mi sangre calentarse y recorrer rápidamente, era fascinante saber de un mundo donde no existía un gobierno sino cuatro, para cada distrito… o región en este caso. Quería preguntar más, pero la evasiva de Peeta me había dejado en claro que no quería seguir hablando del tema. Y tan pronto como me senté a la mesa y sentí el aroma de la comida me di cuenta que estaba hambrienta. Esa conversación podía esperar para otro momento.

"¿Qué tal su mañana?" preguntó Finnick con una gran sonrisa, pero no con su molestosa sonrisa de cámaras, parecía más sincera, más real.

"Genial, avanzamos gran parte de un libro de Katniss" contestó Peeta también con una sonrisa relajada, cualquier indicio de tensión completamente desaparecido.

"¿Escribes libros Katniss?" esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida a mí, pero esperé a que Peeta contestara. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, entonces vi que debía ser yo quien dé respuesta.

"No, es un libro familiar que necesita unos arreglos"

"Oh. Creí que escribías como parte de tus talentos" dijo pensativamente, pero me cayó en gracia y bufé una sonrisa, ¿talentos? "Los vencedores debemos tener algún talento especial. Si aún no te lo han pedido, en algún momento lo harán"

"¿Tú tienes algún talento?" le pregunté sin estar realmente interesada.

"El modelaje, la actuación. Leer mentes, sacar secretos." Respondió lentamente mientras la sonrisa molestosa volvía a aparecer en su rostro. Arqueé una ceja y di otro bufido.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, casualmente Finnick y Peeta intercambiaban algunas palabras, pero yo prefería mantenerme al margen y sólo los observaba. Parecían llevar una relación amistosa sincera, no como millonario y Vencedor comprado, sino algo de mucha más confianza. Finnick era quizás un año mayor que Peeta, sería por esa cercanía de edad que se llevaban tan bien.

Al término del almuerzo, el reloj digital de Finnick volvió a bipar, se disculpó y se dirigió nuevamente a la oficina de Peeta. Los mayordomos empezaron a retirar todo y no sabía qué hacer. No era seguro salir de la casa, pero ya toda la mañana había estado trabajando en mi libro. Lo que me apetecía era tomar aire fresco, sentir la tierra entre mis manos, escuchar a Prim hablarle a Lady o al asqueroso gato. Pero ya vería pronto a Prim. Si el viaje de Peeta era cierto, entonces vería pronto a mi familia.

"Debo ir a la empresa un momento" escuché a Peeta decir a mis espaldas, sacándome de mis pensamientos "Prometo no tardar" me dijo a la vez que llevaba su mano a mi rostro y repasaba mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar "Sé lo mucho que ansías salir a los jardines, pero no es conveniente ahora. ¿Puedes permanecer dentro de la casa mientras tanto?"

Asentí y traté de no mostrar la decepción en mi rostro, aunque ya era tarde, pues él ya lo había notado cuando miraba melancólicamente hacia la ventana. Sonrió a medias, pero se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente, luego con largas zancadas cruzó el salón y salió por la puerta principal. Me llevé las manos al estómago porque de pronto lo sentí como vacío, lo cual no tenía sentido pues acababa de almorzar y literalmente estaba llena. Subí a mi habitación y me estiré sobre mi cama, repasé todo en mi mente, cada vez tenía más y más preguntas. No pasó mucho antes que me quedara dormida.

"Katniss" escuché por tercera vez, pero ahora mucho más cercano y firme. Era Peeta y estaba sentado a un lado de mi cama.

Abrí los ojos y estuve desorientada al principio, pero ya luego recuperé la noción del tiempo. Miré por la ventana y vi que el sol estaba ocultándose.

"Me quedé dormida…"

"Perdón por despertarte, pero no falta mucho para la cena, y además luego no podrás dormir por la noche"

"¿Y Finnick?"

"Abajo, viéndose a sí mismo en la televisión" dijo con un tono divertido y con una sonrisa que me contagió. "Supuestamente, le ayuda a mejorar sus dotes actorales"

Bajé con Peeta y me uní a ver a Finnick en alguna telenovela donde, por supuesto, era el actor principal. Todo era tan superfluo y tan ridículo, pero retrataba a la perfección la vida en el Capitolio. Nos quedamos a ver la siguiente novela que ahora tenía por protagonistas a Cashmere y a Gloss, en algún idilio de amor incestuoso y prohibido que aparentemente rompía la sintonía y tenía a los Capitolinos suspirando con el corazón en la mano y al borde de las lágrimas.

"Son mejores actores que tú" comentó Peeta en algún momento, volviéndome a la realidad por un momento.

"Bridiana no es precisamente la mejor actriz…"

"Hablo de ti, no de Bridiana"

"Si fuera mejor actriz, quizás tuviéramos mejor química y nuestra historia no sería tan sosa"

"Acéptalo Finn, eres un asco de actor. Sólo tu apariencia te salva"

"¡Es que soy modelo! Esto de la actuación es algo nuevo… es mi primera novela"

La seriedad con la que intercambiaban esos comentarios al principio me pareció ridícula, ¿acaso se lo tomaban en serio? Pero luego pude notar que las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas en una sonrisa burlona. Sonreí para mis adentros, era imposible que este tipo de conversación fuera en serio, pero quizás era parte de su amistad el hacer bromas y tener diálogos ligeros. Había visto, desde el día en la fiesta que podían comportarse como perfectos desconocidos, y este día pude ver que se enviaban miradas significativas y podían entenderse en silencio, sin necesidad de hablar mucho. Algo así como Gale y yo. Entonces me pregunté realmente, desde hace cuánto se conocían, qué tan profunda era su amistad.

Cenamos tranquilamente, esta vez Finnick ya no recibió más llamadas, se unió a Peeta y a mí en mi libro de plantas. Peeta dibujaba, yo escribía, y Finnick sólo observaba, pero de cuando en cuando soltaba algún comentario que pretendía ser gracioso. Concluí que el Vencedor no tenía mi completa confianza, pero no parecía ser tan malo.

Luego de un par de horas, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Por supuesto Finnick tenía ya una preparada para él, y al parecer era su habitación. Peeta me acompañó a la mía, y se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente. Cerré la puerta y nuevamente sentí esa ridícula sensación de vacío en mi estómago. Lavinia apareció de la nada, casi no la había visto en todo el día e insistió en ayudarme a ponerme la ropa de dormir. Sólo dejé que escogiera por mí lo que usaría esa noche, pero luego la envié a descansar, podía ponerme la pijama yo sola.

Luego del desayuno del día siguiente, una limusina oficial del Capitolio esperaba en la puerta por Finnick, casi pude ver una sombra en sus ojos cuando llegó la hora de irse, pero inmediatamente la ocultó con una sonrisa. Peeta y yo lo acompañamos a despedirlo, el Vencedor agradeció en voz alta las extraordinarias atenciones de Peeta y de la chica en fuego. Traté de no hacer una mueca, sino sonreír, pero no sé si tuve éxito. De improviso, Finnick se acercó a mí, cogió mi rostro con sus manos y me besó en los labios.

Vi que miró a Peeta con una sonrisa burlona e hizo una reverencia, luego bajó los escalones y se internó en la limusina despidiéndose efusivamente sacudiendo el brazo. Me giré a ver a Peeta y él seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro, igual despidiéndose sacudiendo el brazo, aunque su mandíbula estuviera en una posición extraña. Lo imité y sacudí mi brazo también, al inicio estaba confundida, pero ahora me sentía irritada. Sin embargo, sabía que estábamos siendo vigilados y me limité a seguir el papel y el juego. Pronto la limusina arrancó y se alejaron hasta salir de las propiedades Mellark, recién en ese entonces Peeta cogió mi mano y entramos nuevamente en la mansión.

Ni bien la puerta principal cerró tras nosotros, Peeta me jaló y me puso contra la pared de mármol más cercana.

"Ese idiota…" susurró con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la pared y nuestra distancia se acortó súbitamente. Y era la segunda vez en este día que alguien me besaba en los labios, pero a diferencia de Finnick, este era un beso que no me causaba irritación sino hambre, pero no de comida. Igual y no duró mucho, el reloj de Peeta dio un par de bipidos lo cual hizo que él se retrajera y soltara un suspiro de derrota.

"Debo ir a la compañía…" dijo casi sin aire

No supe qué decir, y aun sabiéndolo no habría podido hablar porque apenas volvía a usar mis pulmones. Sólo asentí la cabeza manteniendo mi mirada fija en su corbatín, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos y hacer contacto visual, tenía una mezcla de emociones, estaba irritada por el beso de Finnick, pero el beso de Peeta me dio otro vuelvo de sensaciones. Vi que se alejó y salió nuevamente por la puerta principal. Noté un ligero movimiento en una de las esquinas y vi que uno de los mayordomos se ocultaba detrás de unas cortinas, en un intento inútil de ocultar su presencia. Fui a mi habitación rápidamente, los mayordomos sólo hacían su labor silenciosamente y trataban de pasar desapercibidos, pero mis reflejos de cacería estaban intactos, detecté por lo menos a siete de ellos en mi recorrido desde la puerta principal. Me sentí aliviada cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí y me eché sobre mi cama.

Saqué mi libro de plantas y revisé las páginas que habíamos avanzado con Peeta, sus dibujos eran impecables, ya los había visto mientras los trabajaba, pero cada vez me sorprendía y admiraba más su talento. En algún momento entró Lavinia con un cesto y empezó a ordenar ropas mías en el closet, me acerqué para ayudar pero no me dejó, así que sólo me quedé observándola manipular con cuidado las creaciones de Cinna.

Luego del almuerzo recibí una llamada desde las oficinas Mellark, conversé con Peeta un momento mediante el sistema de video, se disculpó por no comer conmigo y prometió regresar lo más pronto posible. Fue difícil cortar la llamada, me sentía cómoda cuando sentía su presencia en la mansión, bufé para mis adentros, pensando que tan solo hace unos días deseaba no verlo en absoluto.

Extrañaba cazar, extrañaba el bosque, sentir el aire puro y la mezcla de aromas propias de un espacio salvaje donde el capitolio no ha llegado a invadir. Lo único que me llenaba de esperanzas era el viaje que Peeta me había prometido, tan sólo esperaba que fuera realidad y no un sueño. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando de pronto unos toques en la puerta del estudio me sacaron de mis pensamientos, no era Lavinia, sino uno de los mayordomos con un gesto demasiado serio, incluso sombrío, me dijo que me estaban esperando a la puerta.

Peeta no me había dicho nada de alguna visita, más la actitud del mayordomo me pareció muy extraño, fui a atender el pedido y al salir por la puerta principal vi un auto oficial del Capitolio, uno igual al que recogió a Finnick esta mañana. El chofer salió del auto portando una tableta electrónica la cual puso frente a mi cuando estuvo cerca, vi la imagen de Snow, y no sólo eso, también sentí su aroma a rosas y sangre, como si fuera él mismo en persona.

"Señorita Everdeen, me complacería que me acompañe a tomar un té. Estoy seguro que el Señor Mellark no tendrá ningún inconveniente." Me dijo con lo que sería su mejor sonrisa.

Asentí en silencio y la imagen de la tableta desapareció. Seguí al chofer, quien abrió la puerta para mí en la parte trasera y entré en el auto. Miré por la ventana y vi al mayordomo en la puerta, erguido y con la mirada al frente, tras él vi a Lavinia, con una mano en su boca y tratando de mantener firmeza. Por mi parte me mantuve en silencio todo el recorrido hasta la mansión de Snow, por la ventana veía al sol a punto de ocultarse y yo tan sólo quería retrocediera en el tiempo. Sentía una corriente fría invadir mi espalda, me preguntaba si Snow sabría que no he consumado nada con Peeta, que no he sido la puta del Capitolio que se supone que fuera. El único que sabe esto es Finnick, pero creí o quise creer que él estaba de nuestro lado, no pudo haber dicho nada.

Llegamos a la mansión y alguien más abrió la puerta del auto, era una avox pelirroja parecida a Lavinia, hizo una reverencia y me ayudó a salir, luego me indicó que le siguiera. Sólo Snow tendría la mente retorcida de enviarme a alguien similar a la criada a mi servicio en la mansión Mellark para recibirme en su recinto, pero me mantuve fuerte y traté de que no me afectara. Finalmente llegamos a una habitación que no era su oficina, sino era una sala de té propiamente, justo antes de entrar a un jardín privado de rosas con el olor tan fuerte que me causó un revuelco en el estómago.

"Señorita Everdeen, qué gusto que haya aceptado mi invitación" saludó sonriente indicándome la silla de al lado.

"No podría haberme negado" repliqué casi sin pensar, esperando que mi tono de voz sea lo más neutral posible. La sonrisa no se esfumó de su rostro.

Me senté donde me indicó y al instante entraron avox portando bandejas con bocadillos. Al cabo de un par de minutos la mesa estaba servida y los avox se retiraron dejándonos solos. Snow hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que tome mi taza, al mismo tiempo que él tomaba un sorbo.

"He recibido una petición muy peculiar por parte de su anfitrión, el Sr. Mellark" soltó directamente y sentí que se me enfriaba la sangre. Tomé un sorbo de mi propio té para poder calmarme un poco "Es muy raro que los Vencedores favorecidos a ser huéspedes salgan del Capitolio a menos que sea por un Tour Oficial…" me pregunté cuántas veces he visto a Vencedores llegando de visita al Distrito 12. A menos que sea por la Gira, nadie. "Sin embargo, el Sr. Mellark es un anfitrión muy generoso con nuestros Vencedores, como comprenderás, es difícil decirle que no" Es increíble el gran poder que tiene el dinero, me pregunto cuánto extra le habrá costado a Peeta mis días fuera del Capitolio en este viaje.

"Ciertamente, Peeta es muy generoso…" repetí tratando de hacer mi voz cándida.

"¿Peeta?" repitió interesado, luego una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios "Veo que han llegado a tener mucha confianza en estos días, Srta. Everdeen" no pude evitar sentir calor en mis mejillas "Sin embargo, no debe olvidar que el Sr. Mellark será su anfitrión sólo por un mes… Luego tendrá invitaciones a ser huésped de otros generosos y honorables caballeros. Hay una fila de espera de anfitriones que desean tener el honor de que sea su huésped" Snow tomó otro sorbo de té y yo casi dejo caer la taza que tenía en mis manos. Lo dejé en la mesa y me empezaba a sentir enferma, llevé mis manos a mi regazo para disimular el temblor que empezaba a sentir "No es recomendable que un Vencedor le tome cariño a un solo anfitrión, Srta. Everdeen, es bueno que lo sepa desde ahora. Pero lo más importante aún, espero que su comportamiento sea el adecuado durante este viaje. Estoy seguro que su madre y su pequeña hermana estarán muy felices con su visita." Su tono era amenazante, el hecho de mencionar mi familia y el comportamiento adecuado que debería tener me dio escalofríos y furia, pero sabía que debía controlarme.

"Mi comportamiento en el viaje será el apropiado, soy la Vencedora de los últimos juegos y huésped del Sr. Mellark" contesté con voz calmada, pero sentía mi mandíbula tensa. Snow sonrió satisfecho.

"Me alegra saber que cuento con su cooperación. Por cierto Srta. Everdeen, espero que su comportamiento como huésped esté a la altura del Sr. Mellark. Nunca antes alguien había sido solicitado por un tiempo tan prolongado, y ciertamente en el Capitolio nos preocupamos por la salud de nuestros Vencedores, pero el Sr. Mellark ha insistido en que su médico privado se hará cargo de su salud. En tanto termine su estadía con su anfitrión, será revisada por los médicos oficiales del Capitolio, para asegurarnos que Ud. Se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud." A estas alturas ya empezaba a sudar en frío, si caía bajo revisión de sus médicos sabría que no he consumado nada con Peeta, quien me ha seguido protegiendo puesto que nunca ninguno de sus médicos ha venido a verme.

"¿Peet… El Sr. Mellark se ha quejado de mi conducta como su huésped?"

"Al contrario, parece muy satisfecho. A pesar de…" se detuvo unos segundos, pero luego rio de forma accidentada "Por momentos parecieran ser cercanos, en otras ocasiones pareciera que le fuera un poco indiferente. Pero debo haberme equivocado, en vista de la confianza que ahora parece tenerle"

"Ud. Lo ha dicho, es muy difícil decirle que no…"

Snow esbozó una sonrisa amplia que no llegó a sus ojos. Tomó un último sorbo de té y dejó la taza sobre el platillo en la mesa.

"Ha sido un gusto tenerla como compañía esta noche Srta. Everdeen. No queremos preocupar al Sr. Mellark con su ausencia."

Jamás me había sentido tan aliviada de dejar un recinto como ahora, mis pulmones se llenaban de un aire más puro al nauseabundo olor de sangre y rosas. A lo lejos observé el portón de la mansión Mellark y un alivio me invadió. _Casa_. No era el Distrito 12, ni donde se encontraba mi familia, pero el calor y la sensación de seguridad que sentía era lo más cercano. Pronto cruzamos el gran jardín de árboles y ya me encontraba frente a la puerta principal, el vehículo ni se había detenido cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Peeta salía como un bólido, bajando rápidamente las gradas hasta llegar al auto y abrir la puerta donde me encontraba.

"Katniss" susurró casi en un ahogo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y diminutas gotas de sudor en su pálida frente. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al conductor "Yo me encargo desde aquí. Gracias." En un primer momento parecía un fantasma y un segundo después había recuperado su habitual compostura.

Me ayudó a salir del vehículo y cerró la puerta, cruzó mi brazo entre el suyo y me guió por los escalones. Giré mi cabeza y vi al auto del capitolio alejarse, en tanto nosotros entrábamos a la mansión.

"Katniss" volvió a susurrar, me giró y cruzamos nuestras miradas. Había vuelto a su aspecto fantasmal "¿estás bien? ¿te hicieron algo? ¿qué te hicieron?" me preguntó atropelladamente mientras observaba mi rostro, sus ojos moviéndose frenéticamente, como buscando algo.

"Nada. Estoy bien Peeta, no me hicieron nada" le contesté para darle cierta calma.

De hecho fui amenazada nuevamente, con esa forma sucia de Snow de usar mi familia para someterme a sus fines. Mi familia. Prim. Peeta dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y me abrazó, varios segundos, o varios minutos, y yo también lo abrazaba a él. De pronto tomé fuerzas, si quería poner mi familia a salvo, a Prim, a _él_ a salvo, debería cumplir con mi deber de Vencedora, de huésped.

"Peeta…" alcancé a decir débilmente contra su pecho, él se apartó unos centímetros, los suficientes para oírme. Dejé de abrazarlo, llevé mis manos a sus brazos y apreté de su traje porque necesitaba reafirmar lo que estaba a punto de decirle. "Quiero dormir contigo. Esta noche"

* * *

_A continuar..._

_Hola! Lo sé... lo sé.. ha pasado muuuucho tiempo -_-u ... hay alguien aquí? _

_Mi vida ha dado giros de 360 grados en los últimos tiempos... pero espero terminar este fic (y los otros) ... aún hay alguien siguiendo esto? _

_T_T si es así muchas gracias por la fe... estooo, me dejas algún mensajito?_


	9. Chapter 9 - Cuando el cuerpo habla

**Cuando el cuerpo habla**

Lavinia me cepillaba y secaba el cabello, algo que yo no podría hacer en estos momentos debido al temblor de mis manos, brazos, cuerpo en general. Respiré hondo mientras intentaba reconocerme en mi propio reflejo en el espejo, reflexionando mis últimas acciones, minutos antes le había pedido a Peeta dormir con él.

Se quedó mudo, me miró extrañado, balbuceó un "eh… ah… bueno" cuando le interrumpí diciéndole que tomaría un baño y vine corriendo a mi habitación con el corazón palpitando a mil. De pronto el sonido de la secadora paró y escuché a la pelirroja decirme que ya había terminado. Se despidió y se retiró de forma discreta, lo cual agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón. Normalmente ella hubiera insistido en incluso arroparme en la cama, pero sabía que esta noche no dormiría en mi habitación.

_Mi habitación_.

¿Cuándo la convertí en mía?

Me eché la bata de seda encima del camisón que tenía a juego, color plateado con encajes negros en los bordes que apenas y llegaban a cubrir mis muslos. Cinna se había encargado de también equipar mi clóset con cosas como éstas. Vi mi reflejo una última vez, mis cabellos caían sedosamente sobre mis hombros, mis ojos plateados parecían brillar, y agradecí que mi piel olivácea atenuara el color carmesí que seguramente delataría mis temores.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Peeta, sabía dónde estaba pero al pararme frente a su puerta caí en cuenta que nunca antes había entrado ahí, lo cual incrementó mis nervios aún más porque de pronto todo se sentía muy íntimo. Podía escuchar y sentir mi corazón y por un momento pensé que toda la mansión se enteraría. Me decidí a entrar de una vez y luego de respirar hondamente con mis ojos cerrados giré el pomo de la puerta, ya había llegado hasta aquí y no daría marcha atrás.

La habitación de Peeta era enorme y majestuosa. Las paredes eran blancas y en el centro del techo colgaba una enorme lámpara de lo que supuse sería oro, las enormes cortinas que colgaban eran de un color mostaza con detalles florales en rojo que parecían labrados sobre el fino material. Pero sin duda era su enorme cama la que se llevaba mi atención, sentí un hoyo en el estómago al pensar en que pronto estaría ahí, con él. Las almohadas eran blancas y el cubrecamas de un color rojo oscuro que parecía ser de terciopelo. A los pies de la cama un diván que encajaba perfectamente con todo. Sobre la cabecera de la cama parecía haber un arco de madera del cual desplegaban tenues luces que le daba calidez a la habitación. Del lado opuesto había una chimenea empotrada a la pared, sobre la cual había un cuadro con un paisaje rural y algunas fotos familiares hacia los lados. AL lado izquierdo de la habitación estaba un enorme ventanal que daba hacia una terraza, sobre la cual alguna vez vi que me observaba. Del lado derecho se encontraba un pequeño escritorio de cedro con un banquito que se ocultaba debajo de ella, y hacia el fondo, una puerta adicional que supongo sería la del baño. Recorrí la habitación nuevamente, como grabando todos los detalles y nuevamente sentí un hueco al posar mi mirada sobre la cama.

De pronto la puerta del fondo se abrió y mi corazón se detuvo, Peeta dio un par de pasos y se quedó petrificado al verme. Tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cadera y otra sobre el cabello, por lo demás, no llevaba ninguna otra prenda que lo cubriera.

"Katniss…" susurró luego de unos segundos en que ambos nos quedamos sin habla ni movimiento.

"Yo… volveré después…" empecé a retroceder sobre mis pasos, pensando que hubiera sido mejor si llamaba a la puerta antes.

"No. Está bien" me dijo justo en el preciso momento en que tenía el pomo de la puerta en mi mano. "Quédate, ponte cómoda. No tardaré" terminó de decir mientras secaba sus rizos dorados con la toalla. Me detuve en seco mientras mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué con pasos lentos hasta el diván, donde me senté porque no me atreví a ir directamente a la cama.

Continuó secando su cuerpo, sus brazos, su pecho. Yo observaba sin querer, tratando de apartar mi mirada pero nuevamente terminaba observándolo, de pronto y sin aviso, se quitó la toalla de la cintura y empezó a secar sus piernas. Entonces giré hacia otro lado, para él parecía tan normal desvestirse frente a mí, pero yo tenía problemas con la desnudez. Aún no me acostumbraba a Lavinia bañándome y ella siempre se gira o aparta la mirada cuando yo entro o salgo de la bañera, pero es porque se lo pedí.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?" Me preguntó mientras terminaba de secar su cuerpo

"No tienes nada cubriéndote" le respondí rápidamente, mientras fijaba mi mirada en la chimenea y me concentraba en algún punto que mi mente trataba de inventar

"No me importa que me veas desnudo" contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Aun así se dio la vuelta y fue hacia una puerta que no había visto en inicio porque se encontraba casi oculta detrás de las cortinas, desapareció por un momento y luego regresó usando unos shorts y una camiseta de algodón blancos. Nuevamente nos quedamos varios segundos sin apartar la vista del otro. Empecé a preguntarme si hice una buena elección en mis atuendos.

"Eh…" Peeta intentó decir algo, pero sólo se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la pasó por entre sus rizos aún húmedos. Se giró y con un movimiento rápido fue a su cama, abrió el cubrecamas y se sentó ahí, con sus mejillas completamente rojas, aún en la tenue luz.

Por un momento quise sonreír ante su reacción. El gran Sr. Mellark, portador de una gran labia y que era capaz de lidiar con gente como Snow con gran seguridad y confianza, de pronto parecía que no pudiera decir nada. ¿Tendría los mismos nervios que yo? Entonces, antes de intentar esbozar una sonrisa caí en cuenta de que debía ir con él, entrar en la cama, con él.

Me paré del diván y caminé lentamente hacia al lado opuesto de la cama, apenas eran cinco pasos pero me pareció una eternidad, más aún con los ojos de Peeta sobre mí, midiendo cada movimiento que daba. Deshice el nudo de mi bata torpemente, de pronto mis hábiles dedos capaces de preparar trampas, descuartizar ardillas y manejar el arco con flechas, ahora eran de mantequilla. Finalmente lo logré, y me quité la bata, la cual dejé caer al suelo porque no sabía dónde más ponerlo. Cogí el cubrecamas de mi lado y lo abrí con mucha más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, me pareció escuchar que Peeta maldecía en un susurro.

Apoyé una rodilla sobre la suave sábana e impulsé mi cuerpo de modo que ahora estaba sentada a su lado. Sentía mi sangre ir a toda velocidad, mi corazón era un incesante tambor que parecía querer estallar.

"Eres hermosa" dijo suavemente, casi como si se hubiera quedado sin aire.

"Gracias" contesté torpemente casi con un gruñido, mi garganta se sentía rasposa y mi boca completamente seca. Peeta sonrió y trató de ahogar una leve risa.

"Aun gruñéndome, eres hermosa"

Esta vez aclaré mi garganta y traté de pasar algo de saliva.

"¿Y ahora?" pregunté con apuro, no vine a hacer de payasa frente a Peeta.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó él, de pronto ya había normalizado su color rojizo a un tono más normal de piel.

"¿Qué… hacemos?" pregunté sintiendo que mis orejas quemaban.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Do-dormir contigo"

"Entonces durmamos"

"No me refiero a eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Ya sabes… dormir contigo…" Ahora no sólo eran mis orejas, sino todo el cuerpo me quemaba.

Estaba claro que Peeta sólo estaba divirtiéndose a mi costa, era obvio que sabía a lo que me refería. ¿Por qué más dormirían un hombre y una mujer juntos?

Recordé aquella vez que me quedé dormida con Gale en el bosque. No en el sentido de mujer-hombre, pero nos agarró una fuerte lluvia y tuvimos que buscar refugio hasta que pasara. Cuando desperté, ambos estábamos dormidos, apoyados hombro a hombro, y a él le gustaba fastidiarme algunas veces mencionando aquella vez que "dormimos juntos". Se divertía haciéndome renegar y sonrojar. Fue hace tantos años… pero esto era completamente distinto. No había tormenta, no buscaba refugio, vine a esta habitación por mi propia cuenta, y fui yo quien le propuso esto.

"Entiendo lo que dices… lo que no entiendo es por qué" dijo Peeta, pero más hacia sí mismo "¿El presidente te dijo algo sobre esto?"

"No" respondí inmediatamente.

"Katniss…" esta vez su tono fue firme

Por un momento quise decirle que sí, que Snow había amenazado sutilmente a mi familia, que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, que pronto sería la huésped de alguien más, y luego de otro, y luego de otro, y otro… Y que prefiero mil veces que fuera él el primer hombre que durmiera conmigo. Pero nada salía de mis labios, ninguna palabra, tan sólo una lágrima silenciosa y traicionera que ahora llegaba a mi mandíbula fuertemente apretada y que Peeta limpiaba con su dedo pulgar.

"Ven" dijo suavemente y jaló de mi brazo hacia él.

Me dejé guiar y él se acomodó sobre la cama y las almohadas, me jaló hacia su lado y apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho. Escuché latir su corazón tan rápido como el mío, me abrazó junto a él y balbuceó algo como que cierre los ojos. Así lo hice, cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el momento en que finalmente llegaría lo de consumar mi trato de huésped, pero nada pasaba. El me seguía abrazando y ahora su otra mano pasaba suavemente por mi brazo hasta mi hombro en un ritmo monótono, subía y bajaba. Esperé más, y el momento decisivo no llegaba.

Abrí mis ojos y me separé de él, levantando la parte superior de mi cuerpo, nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunté sin saber exactamente qué quería escuchar de respuesta.

"No, nada"

"¿No harás nada?" insistí, porque aunque nunca lo haya hecho no quiere decir que no sepa qué es lo que ocurre.

"Créeme que mil cosas pasan por mi cabeza… pero dejaré que seas tú quien decida"

"Ya lo decidí. Ya te dije que…."

"No has sido tú" me interrumpió suavemente mientras cogía unos mechones de mis cabellos sueltos y los pasaba detrás de mi oreja. "Cuando en verdad lo decidas, será tu cuerpo quien lo diga, sin necesidad de palabras"

No supe qué contestar, yo creía que ya había le había dejado en claro mis intenciones de dormir con él esta noche, sin embargo él seguía rodeándome. De pronto pensé que quizás me estaba evadiendo, que en realidad no quería complicarse conmigo de esta forma. ¿Pero entonces por qué me besaba de esa forma...?

Decidí hacer lo mismo, bajé mi rostro al suyo y lo besé. De pronto empecé a sentir la diferencia en su agarre. La mano que tenía en mi brazo dejó su vaivén de arriba abajo y más bien ahora me daba un apretón firme, su otra mano la apoyó en mi nuca y me atraía hacia él, su boca devoraba la mía, su lengua y sus labios se apropiaban de los míos y no sabía cómo seguirle el ritmo. Por un momento me había sentido en control, era yo quien lo besaba, pero en un segundo había pasado de ser cazadora a la presa. Lo supe en cuanto sentí la almohada bajo mi cabeza y ahora él se inclinaba sobre mí.

La mano que hace un momento sujetaba mi brazo ahora estaba en mi cuello y bajaba lentamente por mi clavícula hacia mi pecho, sentí una descarga eléctrica que jamás pensé sentir cuando su dedo pulgar rozó mi pezón. Pero su mano no se detuvo ahí, siguió bajando por mi cintura, mi cadera y estaba llegando a mi zona más íntima y privada. Sentí cómo centímetro a centímetro bajaba y sus dedos se arqueaban hacia mi centro, aún por encima de mi ropa interior. Y entonces fue demasiado, cerré las piernas por impulso, puse mi mano encima de la suya para detenerlo y de por sí todo mi cuerpo se contrajo. Había roto el beso sin querer, mi corazón estallaba y mi cuerpo ardía.

"Tu cuerpo ha hablado" dijo con voz ronca, y se echó sobre su lado.

Yo seguía agitada, ¿qué había sido todo eso? Parte de mí quería continuar y saber qué más pasaría, que más sentiría, cuántas descargas eléctricas, cuanto más podría arder. Pero sentí miedo.

"Perdón" dije débilmente, sabiendo que lo había arruinado. Pero Peeta sólo sonrió y me jaló hacia él nuevamente.

"No tienes que disculparte. Dejaste que tu cuerpo hablara y respeto eso. Ahora tan sólo vamos a dormir"

Tardé varios minutos en conciliar el sueño, mi corazón seguía palpitando, pero me sentía cómoda junto a él. Me quedé a dormir esa noche, y no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido en paz y sin tener pesadillas.

* * *

_N/A: _

_Hola! Gracias por sus mensajes! :) He tratado de actualizar pronto... disculpen las faltas ortograficas/gramaticales! No estoy dádole la doble leída (je je...) _

_Bueno, a ver que me dicen de este capi... cuántos pensban que sí lo harían? _

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
